PROHIBIDA
by koko cullen
Summary: —sé que estoy en tus manos Isabella, que nada depende de mí—me dijo con tristeza y desesperación— su ojos se cerraron y aspiro profundamente el olor de mis manos nuevamente pegando sus labios y depositando un cálido beso— estoy loco por que seas mía y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance y fuera de el para conseguirlo. BELLA/CARLISLE y ¿por qué no? EDWARD
1. summary

Summari Prohibida

El padre o el hijo este ahora era mi dilema, cuando conocí a Carlisle me gusto todo de él era un hombre mayor que yo pero con él había encontrado estabilidad, una mejor vida, era el amante perfecto… hasta que Edward su hijo llego a mi vida y lo cambio todo.


	2. primera cita

_**Primera Cita**_

Mi madre cada vez estaba más loca por Phil, él simplemente era todo para ella, había perdido su trabajo en el café lo que significaba que mi carrera estaba suspendida, ya no tendríamos para pagar mis estudios y no quería presionar a mi madre para que aquel hombre se hiciera cargo de mí, ya tenía 18 años, tendría que valerme por mi misma.

Cursaba mi 2 semestre de Arquitectura y mi matricula no estaba paga aun, lo que significaba que no tendría el permiso para realizar los primeros parciales. Estaba perdida.

Ese día me levante con muy buen ánimo para cómo estaba la situación, así que decidí colocarme "linda" me enfunde en una falda corta en jean que dejaba al descubierto mis delgadas pero tonificadas piernas y una camisa amplia transparente sin mangas me alise mi cabello y luego de baje a desayunar.

—Buenos días madre ¿vas a algún lado?

Mi madre se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina embutiendo su ropa en una pequeña maleta.

— ¡oooh bella! Phil y yo nos iremos unos días a la playa a conocer a sus padre ¿puedes creerlo?— sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

—eso es fabuloso mama… te deseo lo mejor— dije sin ninguna emoción.

—Cariño ¿estarás bien en mi ausencia?— pregunto ahora preocupada— he dejado comida suficiente en el frigorífico para que nada te falte. Pero puedes llamarme y regresare si es necesario antes.

—tranquila mama estaré bien diviértete— le anime.

Llegue a universidad un poco tarde me detuve a unos metros de la puerta del salón, la clase de construcción II ya había comenzado podía escuchar la voz aterciopelada de aquel hombre tan fascinante el atractivo profesor Carlisle Cullen me Gustaba mucho su clase, era un excelente docente, pero me aturdía la forma en la que sus penetrantes ojos azules me escudriñaban, lo evitaba todo lo que podía, mis manos sudaban, cuando su lujuriosa y sexy mirada se posaba en mi cuerpo una energía extraña comenzaba a llenar de excitación en mi bajo vientre, era indescriptible y a la ves vergonzosa la manera en que mi intimidad se humedecía con solo pensar que él me miraba con deseo, mis hormonas eran unas traicioneras.

Abrí la puerta sin pensarlo más y me topé con sus ojos azul intenso, su mirada recorrió como de costumbre mi cuerpo y luego intensamente se posó en los míos, hoy estaban cargados de deseo, empecé a humedecerme poco a poco y la excitación tomo forma en mi bajo vientre.

—Llega tarde señorita Swan— su voz era tan sensual mi vientre tembló de placer.

—lo siento profesor Culle tuve un inconveniente no volverá a pasar— me tembló la voz y no pude sostenerle la mirada, busque con agilidad mi asiento y saque mis apuntes, no preste mucha atención al resto de la clase.

Al finalizar la hora todos los alumno comenzaron a salir mi amiga Alice se acercó y antes de decirme algo se escuchó la voz de Cullen.

—Señorita Swan necesito que se quede 10 minutos, tengo un problema con sus notas.

—Está bien profesor—trague en seco, nunca me había quedado a solas con él.

Alice me miro con envidia fingida.

—eres una suertuda te quedaras a solas con Cullen, bueno te estaré esperando en la cafetería — Alice se retiró y el aula quedo completamente sola.

Le mire y estaba frente a la pizarra borrando los apuntes, tome mi mochila y me acerque a su escritorio, se dio la vuelta lentamente con la mirada puesta en mis pies, luego fue subiendo esta por mi cuerpo lentamente detallando cada parte de mí; mi respiración se entrecorto un poco y el corazón me latía rápidamente; hasta llegar a mis ojos luego suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio.

—Tome asiento señorita Swan — me senté de inmediato.

— he intentado subir sus notas de los últimos trabajos pero su nombre no aparece en el sistema, ¿sabe que sucede? ¿Ha ido a dirección a ver qué pasa?

—No... De hecho no continuare estudiando— le mire y asintió tristemente y pensativo.

— ¿Tienes problemas financieros en casa?—preguntó.

—Sí, mi madre perdió su empleo y ahora tengo que conseguir un trabajo para los gastos de la casa, no puedo seguir con mis estudios— baje el rostro apenada.

— ¿y tu padre?—

—No tengo a más nadie, solo somos mi madre y yo— el respiro profundamente sentía su mirada penetrante en mí, así que no alce el rostro.

—hay muchas ayudas y créditos de estudio ¿has intentado con alguna?—

Levante el rostro y le mire aturdida su rostro estaba más cerca, se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante, mis manos jugaban indecisas cerca de las suyas sobre el escritorio.

—No tengo un respaldo económico— se me quebró la voz, lo había intentado y me habían rechazado los papeles, era triste yo realmente quería continuar con mi carrera.

—no te sientas mal Isabella—tomo mis mano acariciándolas tiernamente y su mirada se encendió de tal manera que sentí que la sangre inundo mi rostro— eres una joven muy hermosa e inteligente ya encontraras una manera de solucionar esto.

Luego una de sus manos se posó sobre mi mejilla…. Su toque quemo y mi respiración se entrecorto mientras me perdía en su ojos… ahora estaba aún más cerca y su caricia en mi rostro me gustaba aunque sabía que esta no estaba bien, solo así de cerca pude entender que le gustaba mucho a aquel hombre y eso me éxito, seguido me avergoncé de mi misma, me levanté bruscamente soltando el contacto con él y le di la espalda.

Sentí a mis espalda que se levantó del asiento y se aproximó hacia mí, tanto que podía sentir su calor, poso sus manos en mis hombro y me hiso girar.

—Isabella me gustaría presentarte a alguien que te puede ayudar con esta situación— coloco sus manos en mi cuello y yo me hele, expulsando el aire, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ante la mirada y el toque de este hombre.

— ¿Conoces el restaurante Vila Joya?— asentí

—voy hacer una cita con esa persona esta noche para que hablemos y solucionemos este asunto ¿te parece?—

No sabía que responder, acaso tenía otra opción, por supuesto que no y sin pensarlo dos veces respondí.

—sí, estoy de acuerdo ¿a qué horas?— pregunte saliendo de mi aturdimiento

—a las 8 de la noche, se puntual— soltó mi rostro y se alejó hacia su escritorio.

Mi mente estaba algo aturdida ante lo próximo que había sido conmigo y la forma en la que me había tocado, pero lo más extraño era que yo no hice nada para apartarlo o evitar que me tocara.

—Hasta la noche— agarre mi mochila hacia la puerta, quería salir de inmediato mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

—Espera un momento Isabella— ahora me llamaba por mi nombre.

Me detuve y me gire hacia él.

— ¿Sí?—trate de mostrarme lo más estable posible.

— ¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy?— esta vez me miro de la manera más descarada y sexy que pudo haber.

—No— conteste tajante— y no creo que sea apropiado que usted sea la primera persona en hacerlo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se curvó en su rostro, yo continué seria aunque por dentro por una extraña razón me gustaba que me dijera eso pero no permitiría que él lo notare.

— Tiene usted toda la razón, no es apropiado discúlpeme, nos vemos esta noche— su mirada era el lado opuesto a sus palabras no había arrepentimiento alguno.

Llegue a la cafetería y me encontré con Alice.

—Te has demorado más de 10 minutos— Alice me escudriño con la mirada

—Pues fue necesario— tome asiento.

— ¿qué tanto hablaban Cullen y tú?—

—pues… ya sabes no me he matriculado no pueden subir mis notas… es una mierda todo esto voy a tener que retirarme.

—Es una pena— ¿pero solo hablaron de eso?—

— ¿por qué preguntas? — dije un poco nerviosa

—pues no sé, antes de salir… siento que Cullen te mira de una manera que da mucho que pensar.

—pues son cosas tuyas— no estaba segura si contarle a Alice, ella era mi amiga pero quería esperar a ver qué pasaba esta noche.

— ¿No has pensado en proponerle algo indecente para que puedas terminar este semestre?— pregunto Alice en tono burlo.

— ¡Alice! ¿Estás loca? —me queje

— ¿qué? No seas mojigata, el tipo esta como quiere y ¿porque no? Yo lo haría—

—Pues él me ha dicho que hay alguien que puede ayudarme mi situación, tengo una cita esta noche con esa persona—

— ¿Cita? ¿Esta noche? Wow bella eso suena muy interesante —

— ¡Alice! solo piensas en eso, es una cita con alguien de ayudas estudiantiles— mentí quería desviar a Alice de aquel asunto que tenía en mente, no le contaría nada aun.

—Ay si Bella, alguien de ayudas estudiantiles va a citar a una estudiante en la noche —

—Pues es más un favor Alice por Dios, y el profesor también estará allí—

—de acuerdo, entonces tienes que pensar que vas a ponerte.

—pues no tengo nada decente.

—tranquila te prestare algo mío.

Al llegar la noche el domicilio que Alice había enviado con mi ropa no había llegado y ya eran las 7 de la noche faltaba solo una hora, agradecí que mi madre no estuviera para ahorrarme el interrogatorio, literalmente me estaba comiendo las uñas de la incertidumbre al no saber qué pasaría.

Por fin llego la caja, así que me fui a la habitación ya me había duchado y solo faltaba vestirme, al abrir la caja casi me desmayo, mataría Alice solo a ella se le ocurría enviarme algo tan atrevido, esto no era una fiesta era una reunión académica, pero bueno no tenía nada elegante en mi ropero para asistir a ese restaurante.

—el tiempo apremia— saque todo lo que estaba en la caja gemí de vergüenza al ver un juego de ropa interior súper minúsculo y de encajes color negro, el vestido era en el mismo color ajustado y corto ( . ) sin más me coloque todo y al finalizar unos zapatos cerrados negros muy altos me maquille natural e hice unos bucles en mi cabello.

Mataría a Alice en cuanto la viera.

Tome un taxi faltando 10 minutos para las 8, llegaría a la cita muy tarde, pasado 30 minutos llegue al lugar, un restaurante muy elegante el vestido era muy corto, si alcanzaba a cubrir mi trasero, así que era incomodo tener que estar bajándolo, al caballero de recepción me pregunto si tenía reserva así que di el nombre de mi profesor.

—acompáñeme señorita la están esperando— el hombre me miro de arriba abajo tratando de no ser muy atrevido me ruborice.

le seguí hasta llegar a un sector más privado en el restaurante, la mesa estaba en un cubículo creada con muchas matas, y la iluminación con velas, me coloque más nerviosa de lo que estaba, esto no parecía para nada una reunión estudiantil, esto era una cita.

—Es aquí señorita, fue un placer acompañarla— este se retiro

Antes de entrar pude divisar una figura, al entrar allí estaba el profesor Cullen al verme sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos sin poderse despegar de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, su mirada se cargó de deseo al punto de sonrojarme, se puso en pie.

— Buenas noches señorita Swan…. Déjeme decirle que se ve muy hermosa, tome asiento—

—Gracias— me senté.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?— pregunto y luego llamo al mesero.

— ¿creí que esperaríamos a la persona que usted quedo de presentarme? —pregunte confusa

—Ya ha llegado— mire a todos lados en espera de que apareciera pero no vi a nadie, luego escuche sus risas y lo mire sin comprender.

—esta frente a ti Isabella, hoy quiero presentarte a Carlisle Cullen, hoy no seré tu profesor.

En ese momento llego el mesero y él le pidió una botella de vino y la carta.


	3. propuesta

HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE PROHIBIDA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AGRADESCO A MARY Y A KUKA POR SUS RIVIEWS. Y CUENTEMEN QUE TAL LES PARECE LA HISTORIO QUE CREEN QUE VA A PASAR ANIMENME BESOSSS.

_**Propuesta**_

—no quiero que sientas que te he engañado, todo lo que te dije esta mañana es cierto—comento después de marcharse el mesero.

—No entiendo nada— respondí más preocupada que nunca, que me propondría este hombre.

—no te preocupes no será difícil de entender—sonrió, realmente era hermoso

— ¿por qué no me dijo que solo vendríamos usted y yo?... me ha mentido—

—Tenía que asegurarme que vinieras— su mirada seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo y mi rostro

El mesero se acercó con el vino y nos sirvió una copa a cada uno y luego se retiró.

—Bébela toda—me ordeno

Tome la copa y me la lleve a la boca y le mire, el también hiso lo mismo y la bebio con desespero mientras su mirada ardía en mi como si en cada sorbo tomara mi esencia, termino primero que yo.

Yo le seguí y me apresure en terminar.

—Es champaña— le acusé

—así es ¿te gusta?— y su tono fue grabe

—no debe tomarse así, las burbujas son ligeras en subir a la cabeza— le dije molesta, nuevamente sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta la música?— entonces fui consciente de la melodía suave y también sensual que se escuchaba de fondo.

—no bailo— el sonrió ampliamente y se puso en pie, le mire sorprendida tenia puesto una camisa bastante ajustado a su tonificado cuerpo y un pantalón clásico también ajustado que enmarcaba claramente su bien dotada entrepierna.

Aparte la mirada de inmediato las bragas se me comenzaron a humedecer, él se dio cuenta y soltó un gemido seguido de una risa.

—ven Isabella vamos a bailar— se acercó y me tendió la mano al tiempo que observaba con deseo mis muslos descubiertos por el minúsculo vestido negro me sonroje.

Antes de levantarme baje con pudor el vestido y luego me levante tomando su mano cálida, él la sujeto con firmeza.

Caminamos hacia la pista de baile iluminada tenuemente con velas y la música se podía escuchar mejor, era bastante íntima cubierta con matorrales y flores estaba solo él y yo.

Él se puso frente a mí, era mucho más alto que yo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, se acercó mucho más a mí y su olor varonil me golpeó fuertemente, deslizo suavemente su mano por mi cintura y al depositarla en la espalda me atrajo con firmeza pegándome a su cuerpo, sentí de inmediato su erección y eso en vez de molestarme me gusto.

—Apoya tus brazos en mi cuello y déjate llevar— susurro en mi oído… temblé

Hice lo que me pidió y coloco su otra mano en mi cintura pegándome a él, mientras iniciaba un lento pero sensual movimiento.

—Quiero que hablemos Isabella—susurro nuevamente a mi oído y me estremecí, el sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me engaño?—pregunte y alce la mirada a su rostro el frunció el ceño.

—no lo he hecho, prometí presentarte a alguien que puede ayudarte, puedo ayudarte Isabella, para que estudies y no tengas que retirarte de la universidad— confeso seriamente.

— ¿A cambio de qué?— pregunte sarcásticamente al tiempo que alzaba una ceja esperando que soltara todo de una buena vez, suspiro y me sujeto hacia el con más fuerza y poso una mano por mi nuca.

—no lo veas de esa forma Isabella— susurro y aproximo su rostro al mío pude sentir su cálido aliento las piernas me temblaron.

—pues no veo de que otra, usted se quiere acostar conmigo—le acuse,

—Isabella ¿no lo has notado? No te has fijado en todo el control que tengo que hacer para disimular este deseo que tengo por ti, desde que te vi en la biblioteca no he podido apartar los ojos de ti, te deseo demasiado Isabela no te quiero por una noche te quiero solo para mí.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mí con más fuerza apretando más mi cuerpo al suyo, podía sentir su calor y sus confesiones me hicieron temblar.

—quiero que seas mía… te daré todo lo que quieras, el solo pensar que no te veré más, que te vas a alejar de mí no lo puedo ni pensar—ya en ese momento no estábamos bailando la música era solo un sonido lejano—

—Puede sonar desquiciado, tú eres solo una niña para mí, pero te daré todo lo que me pidas a cambio de que estés conmigo—

Carlisle se aproximó a mi odio al tiempo que acariciaba mi torso de una manera tan sensual.

—no tienes que darme una respuesta hoy… piénsalo —suspiro en mi oído— solo quiero pedirte algo especial esta noche—su rostro se acercó a mi cuello deleitándose en el olor de este, podía sentir su cálido aliento erizando mi piel —he pasado noches enteras soñando despierto con tus labios —su rostro se alejó un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos— bésame Isabella— acerco sus labios a los míos y su aliento era exquisito.

Sus labios se acercaron mucho más y capturaron los míos con deseo y pasión, sus brazos se enroscaron más en mí, apretándome más a su cuerpo mientras me acarisiaba apasionadamente, su respiración se hiso audible y el beso más desesperado y brusco, sus labios eran deliciosos su cuerpo pegado al mío comenzó a excitarme, me gusto que me tocara, no podía pensar el deseo se estaba llevando mi cordura.

Me separe en una lucha y con fuerza de él, para poder respirar y cuando el beso se volvió doloroso, sentía que mis labios ardían, respire con fuerza y el nuevamente me atrajo a él con mucha fuerza para tomar mis labios nuevamente, agradecí que mi cordura había vuelto y lo separe de mi antes de que me besara nuevamente.

—Basta— me queje al tiempo que intentaba controlar mi respiración agitada— no he tomado una decisión aún— lo vi también intentando calmarse, su entrepierna estaba bastante marcada, me sorprendió lo grande y grueso que era, una corriente recorrió mi espalda.

—me tienes como un chiquillo de tu edad—sonrió—vamos antes de que pierda el juicio aquí.

Caminamos a la mesa nuevamente y nos sentamos luego de aquel beso que daño algo en mi cabeza, lo mire con deseo era un hombre realmente atractivo y sus manos eran expertas en tocar a una mujer me puso a mil, él también me observaba intentando descifrar mis pensamientos no soportaba más verlo mirarme así, estaba completamente mojada a estas altura y solo pensar en su entrepierna me mojaba aún más, cosa que me molesto como podía estar así, no era una cualquiera pero las hormonas me estaban pasando cuenta de cobro.

—Hueles exquisito…—interrumpió mis pensamientos— pero tu sabor no tiene comparación no veo la hora de probarte toda….—se llevó a la boca la copa de champaña sin despegar su mirada de mí y tomo como si con cada sorbo me probara a mí.

—No soy una cualquiera profesor—espete con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—Carlisle… recuerda, hoy no soy tu profesor hoy soy Carlisle el hombre que te desea— me corrigió— y sé que no eres una cualquiera.

—no sé si mañana tenga una respuesta, todavía ni he entendido el trato, ¿seré solo tu amante?— pregunte ahora preocupada no sabía si era un hombre casado, no me metería con un hombre casado.

—no te he dado un plazo, eres libre para tomar esa decisión pero agradecería que esta no tardare—sonrió—serás mi mujer, mi amante.

— ¿eres casado? no me meteré con un hombre casado—aclare.

—no, no lo estoy y tampoco estoy con alguien ahora, de hecho no he estado con alguien en mucho tiempo, perdí a mi esposa cuando tenía 28 años nuestro hijo tan solo tenía 10 — su rostro se volvió serio.

El mesero llego e hiso el pedido.

—Así que tienes un hijo—comente curiosa a lo que el sonrió.

—Sí, se llama Edward, debe tener tu edad, a todas estas Isabella que edad tienes?—

— 18 años— su rostro mostro asombro— ¿pasa algo?—

—eres más joven de lo que creí, estoy metido en un lio, eres solo una niña puedes ser mi hija, incluso eres menor que mi hijo.

— ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?— esto me sorprendía mas a mi

—22 años—

— ¿y usted qué edad tiene?—pregunte sin querer saber la respuesta.

—No quieres saber eso— sonrió y yo reí también.

—las que ocultamos la edad somos las mujeres no los hombre— le acuse

—Tengo ya 40 años —y me guiño un ojo— soy un vino maduro y te aseguro que te va a gustar mi sabor— su vos era apasionada y muy varonil.

—Te gusto Isabella— eso no fue una pregunta me sonroje

— ¿Me preguntas?— intente sonar inocente.

—Me miras… y te gusta lo que ves— se acercó y tomo mis manos, no puede decir nada más, la sangre subió a mi rostro— es adorable como te sonrojas, me vuelves loco—una de sus manos se posó en mi rostro acariciándolo.

—Quiero preguntarte algo— se alejó de mí y volvió a llenar su copa, este hombre tomaba como si fuera agua— ¿tienes novio? ¿Te gusta algún chico?—se tomó todo de un solo.

—No— dije tímidamente y era cierto no me gustaba nadie, sonrió y su cuerpo se relajó un poco.

— ¿Y hace cuanto no te acuestas con alguien?—su pregunta termino de dejarme como un tomate mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa y deje caer mi cabeza.

— ¿hace cuánto?—presionó.

—Pues… todavía no he estado con alguien—solté a regañadientes era vergonzoso, alce el rostro y le mire estaba incluso más sorprendido que yo.

—En verdad Isabella ¿es en serio?—pregunto incrédulo.

—si¡—chille de vergüenza.

—vas a volverme loco—comento al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su rostro con desesperación.

—A que te refieres—pregunte confusa

—Isabela te deseo como un demente y saber que ningún hombre te ha tocado, me desquicia, quiero acerté mía ya, quiero ser el primero en llenarte de placer, el primero en probarte, quiero que seas mi mujer, solo mía, de más nadie—lleno su copa nuevamente y se la llevo a la boca.

Agradecí que el mesero llego con la comida la conversación había tomado un rumbo que me incomodaba.

Permanecimos en silencio durante la cena, nos mirábamos en intervalos, tiempo que aproveche para pensar en qué decisión tomar, por un lado no me agradaba la idea, era como venderme a un hombre que solo me gustaba, no lo amaba, no sabía si lograría a amarlo, y por otro lado pensaba en Renee, ella solo estaba interesada en hacer su vida y ser feliz y yo no quería ser una piedra de tropiezo y además tendría una estabilidad para mí, podría terminar mi carrera y quizá lograra enamorarme de aquel hombre, siempre seria egoísta conmigo misma, ahora solo podía pensar en Renee.

— ¿Te ha gustado la comida?— pregunto luego de un rato y me fije en su comida y ya había acabado y a mí todavía me faltaba.

—Sí, esta deliciosa— en verdad la disfrutaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto

—Tengo algo de Confusión aun —confesé

—olvídate del trato Isabella, mírame ahora como un amigo, quiero que confíes en mí, quiero protegerte, que estés bien, realmente me importas. — esto último estaba cargado de sinceridad.

—lo intentare—

Paso una hora más en la que continuamos platicando de cosas triviales sus miradas atrevidas desaparecieron y en esa hora me hablo como si solo fuera una amiga cosa que me gusto y me lleno de confianza, era muy divertido y me hizo reír muchísimo, teníamos cosas en común, como la música, comida y maneras de pensar, al final estaba feliz había disfrutado la velada y para ser sincera quería otro de sus besos, quería sentirlo cerca nuevamente la manera con en la que él me deseaba me gustaba.

—Wow que tarde es son las 9:30 tu madre debe estar preocupada—

—Mi madre no está en casa, está de viaje—

— de acuerdo, ¿quieres quedarte o prefieres que te lleve a casa ya?—

—Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi casa— era mejor que me fuera mis hormonas me tenían a mil después de tantas copas de champaña

—Bien vamos — se colocó en pie y me ayudo a poner en pie estaba algo mareada, él me sujeto por la cintura—creo que has tomado de mas esta noche.

Su mirada se posó en mis piernas, mi vestido estaba arriba, un poco más y se vería mi parte intima.

—Sujétate en mis hombros— le hice caso y este aprovechó y bajo mi vestido todo lo que este pudo estirar me sentí mejor, ahora mis piernas estaban un poca más cubiertas.

—Gracias Carlisle—

—No entiendo cómo te has puesto este vestido, te espere de muchas formas pero nunca así, de verdad quieres que pierda lo poco de cordura que me queda—solté una risita.

Fuimos hasta su auto y salimos rumbo a mi casa, la ruta fue muy rápida así que llegamos antes de lo esperado.

—Hemos llegado— me anuncio.

—Gracias por traerme—

—Isabella he pasado una noche maravillosa contigo y quiero pedirte disculpas por que el deseo por ti me ha hecho comportarme como un idiota, te he anhelado por mucho tiempo, no he sido un caballero contigo hoy así que discúlpame.—yo asentí también la había pasado bien.

Carlisle se incorporó para abrir la puerta del copiloto y me dio la mano para que saliera del auto, pero me mareé nuevamente así que él me sujeto por la cintura y yo enrosque mis brazos en su cuello quedando nuestros rostros a centímetros.

—eres realmente hermosa Isabella— y acerco sus labios a los míos suavemente, yo correspondí a este y me aferre más a él, entre abrí mis labios y su lengua cálida y ágil exploró mi boca, su sabor era exquisito y sus movimientos hacían que mi cuerpo experimentara nuevas sensaciones, era placentero, mis caderas presionaron las suyas y pude sentir su entrepierna crecer por mí, eso me éxito sentí como lentamente me humedecía, luego el me apoyó en el auto presionándome con su cuerpo, sus manos fueron bajando lentamente por mi torso hasta depositarse debajo de mis caderas, luego sentí como acariciaba mis pierna y el placer que incrementaba comenzaba a tomar forma en mi vientre.

Luego de un momento nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y se apartó de mi.

—es… me…jor que me valla—dijo entrecortadamente al tiempo que se separa más de mi— no sé de qué sea capaz esta noche Isabella— yo asentí apenada, estire mi vestido y me dispuse a entrar a casa.

—Nos vemos mañana— y su mirada se posó en mí con éxtasis, sus ojos cargados de pasión me siguieron hasta cerrar la puerta de mi casa.


	4. desayuno

HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES PRESENTO EL TERCER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ANIMENSE A CONTARME QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA.

_**Desayuno**_

A la mañana siguiente un sonido lejano y molesto me saco de mis sueños y lo siguiente que sentí fue horrible, la cabeza me dolía muchísimo, las copas de champaña de la noche anterior estaban pasando cuenta de cobro.

Nuevamente el sonido molesto se escuchó, era el timbre de mi casa, mire el reloj eran solo las 7 de la mañana, muy temprano ¿quién podría ser a esta hora? mi madre no, ella me habría avisado ¿Alice? No creo, teníamos clases hoy a las 9, de pronto a mi madre le surgió un inconveniente, Dios ¿y qué pinta tendría yo?...

El sonido del timbre era más insistente que antes, me pare como pude sosteniéndome la cabeza y maldiciendo la champaña, como la odiaba en estos momentos, entre al baño me lavé el rostro y los dientes me coloque de prisa un bata la ajuste en mi cintura y fui a atender a quien sabe quién, rogando que no fuse mi madre.

Al abrir la puerta me quede de una pieza, no podía creer que esa persona estaba frente a mi ¿sería alucinación?

—Buenos días Isabella, tranquila no soy un fantasma para que me mires de ese modo—

Era Carlisle y esta mañana se veía realmente hermoso, le repare antes de pronunciar una palabra, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, sus brillantes ojos tranquilos como el mar y sus labios terminaban de adornar su níveo rostro con una sonrisa.

Carraspee antes de hablar no quería que el notare lo obvio, que me gustaba en gran manera que estuviera aquí, que deseaba los besos que me había dado la noche anterior, contrólate Isabella no hagas esto fácil.

—Qué haces aquí—mi cabeza palpitaba de dolor y fruncí el rostro.

—yo también estoy bien ¿cómo te sientes?—su vos fue suave y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

—Pregunte ¿qué haces aquí, y a esta hora?—lo fulmine con la mirada más por la resaca que por otra cosa.

—Puedo pasar—pregunto serio

No espero mi respuesta y se aproximó hacia mí con su mirada penetrante me aparte de inmediato intimidada sin decir ni reclamar nada, cuando estuvo adentro su olor me envolvió, como bálsamo para mis sentidos, Cerré la puerta.

—eres hermosa incluso teniendo malestar— su mirada continuaba recorriéndome completa.

—Toma asiento por favor—de inmediato lo hiso

—no voy a demorarme aquí Isabella, estoy de paso.

—bien, pero contéstame porque no entiendo por qué estás aquí tan temprano.

—Quería verte—su mirada fue aguda y mi corazón acelero su paso hasta sonrojarme.

—mmm…—que podía decir esas dos palabras en sus labios eran tan tentadoras.

—Traje algo para ti, sospeche que tendrías resaca— se colocó en pie y camino hacia mi yo solo no podía dejar de mirarlo, deslizó sus manos por mi cuello en una deliciosa caricia — ve a la cocina por agua para que tomes el medicamento que te traje—me ordeno y de inmediato me soltó.

Camine hasta la cocina en busca de agua haciendo cada movimiento de forma mecánica tratando de entender lo extraño de la situación.

Regrese con un vaso de agua y me senté a su lado.

—primero tomas este analgésico y con lo que quede de agua te tomas este sobre efervescente, te sentirás mejor —

Hice lo que me indico sin reproches, su actitud tan protectora me proporcionaban seguridad, cuando estaba con el me sentía confiada, tranquila, sus ojos eran tiernos sin perder esa pisca de deseo que nunca se esfumaba por completo sin importar la situación, Carlisle Cullen me deseaba y anqué no podía saber si me amaba o sentía algún cariño, él era un hombre bueno.

—Bien, ahora ve a darte un baño te llevaré a desayunar algo y luego a la universidad.

Poso su mano en mi rostro y yo asentí al tiempo que me puse en pie.

Me relaje mucho cuando entre en la ducha tibia, mi cabeza agradecía el masaje del agua, tome mi tiempo para limpiar cada parte de mi cuerpo, recordando la noche anterior, no podía creer que el hombre que me había dado los mejores besos estuviese aquí en mi casa.

Pasado un momento baje lista al salón, me había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros y una playera blanca.

—Ya estoy lista— su mirada me recorrió completa y se puso en pie.

—Estas preciosa—me contemplo por un momento reparando cada detalle por ultimo suspiro—vamos no quiero que llegues tarde a clases—se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, porque no me había besado, ayer lo había hecho y hoy como si nada…

Salí y al frente estaba estacionado un auto que no me había percatado la primera vez que le abrí, un lujoso volvo plateado de vidrios tintados, no era su auto, todos sabían cuan era el carro del profesor Carlisle Cullen, el hermoso Audi rojo que muchos anhelaban tener.

—No podré llevarte a la universidad en mi automóvil convencional — sus comentarios me sacaron de mis pensamientos, le mire y ahora al igual que yo tenía los ojos sobre el volvo.

—muy prudente de tu parte, solo espero que no hallas alquilado ese carro exclusivamente para salir conmigo—

—no, puedes estar tranquila es el auto de mi hijo— su hijo, cada vez que escuchaba de él me causaba curiosidad.

Pasado 20 minutos llegamos a un pub sencillo pero bonito no muy concurrido al parecer, cuando entramos había pocas personas, tomamos asiento en la parte más solitaria al lado de un gran ventanal.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto atento a mi semblante

—mejor, mucho mejor, gracias—el asintió

—me tranquiliza, quiero pedirte disculpa no debí dejarte tomar así anoche—

—No hay problema— nuestras miradas se encontraban y sentí que era inevitable mirarlo como lo hacía en este momento, ciertamente él estaba preocupado por mí y me sentía bien con el hecho que alguien, que él en especial, se preocupara por mí, pero estaba la lucha interna de no demostrar nada de lo que realmente sentía, yo y mi orgullo.

—no quiero ser grosera Carlisle te has portado muy bien conmigo y te lo agradezco, pero me tienes confundida—

Él se tomó el tiempo para escudriñar mi rostro.

— ¿qué es lo que te confunde?—

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza primero que todo con lo que paso anoche entre nosotros…

—se más clara—entre cerro los ojos.

— ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Porque te sentías culpable por mi resaca? o ¿por presionar mi respuesta?— se quedó pensando un momento que me pareció eterno.

—quería verte Isabella, hoy no podré hacerlo en la universidad, así que aproveché ahora y también saber cómo te sentías, de verdad me preocupo por ti, no es simple culpa…

—buenos días han decidido que van consumir—interrumpió la chica encargada de tomar nuestro pedido, lo hicimos y ella se marchó.

—como te venía diciendo Isabella de verdad me importas y mucho quería hablar contigo porque anhelo extenderte una invitación este sábado en la tarde, necesito hablar contigo claramente de la propuesta que te he hecho anoche, no llegamos a nada así que me gustaría proponerte algo en concreto.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado todo con respecto a ese asunto anoche—

—De hecho no, anoche solo estaba comprobando si podía o no hacerte la verdadera propuesta— eso sí que me cayó como balde de agua fría acaso había algo más.

— ¿Comprobando?— pregunte confundía

—Así es, anoche necesitaba saber si me deseabas también Isabella—

¿Queeee? ¿Él me estaba estudiando anoche? y yo había sido una tonta que no me había dado cuenta y el hecho de que me informara de la verdadera propuesta, es que comprobó que yo le deseaba, eso me molesto muchísimo no tanto por él, sino por mí, era un maldito libro abierto.

— ¿qué clase de mierda es esta? ¿Acaso me estudiabas?— me levante con fuerza de la mesa y me dispuse a marcharme pero él fue muy rápido y me tomo por la cintura girándome hasta quedar cara a cara, me gusto de sobremanera cuando apretó con fuerza mi cintura con sus manos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo…

—por favor Isabella déjame explicarte mejor no lo tomes así—su mirada era una súplica. Y yo caí rendida a ella—ahora vuelve a la mesa—me ordeno, lo que faltaba, y ahí estaba yo caminando como niña juiciosa a la mesa.

—lo siento no quería incomodarte con mi comentario…

—No te deseo Carlisle—zanjé de la manera más petulante que pude y el sonrió divertido como si le contara un chiste, pero no dijo palabra alguna la chica de los pedidos se aproximó con nuestros pedido, sentí que se demoró un siglo ordenando las cosas en la mesa.

—Buen provecho— invito y luego se retiró.

Me quede observando la comida molesta, no quería que la situación y él me dominaran como lo hacían, estaba molesta conmigo misma, con mi cuerpo, desde que él lo había tocado no había conseguido como dejar de sentir esta sensación placentera que me embargaba cuando estaba cerca de mí.

—debes desayunar, come todo te sentirás mucho mejor— su tono era divertido, yo sabía que disfrutaba verme así a causa de él.

—crees que tienes todo bajo control, pero no es así, sabes que si acepto esta locura es solo por tu dinero, no te ilusiones—solo quería quitarle esas suficiencia de la cara.

Carlisle me miro de la manera más sensual y penetrante con la que nunca antes lo había hecho, luego suspiro y poso su mirada en la ventana, estaba pensativo inexpresivo y yo aproveché para admirarlo, su perfil, sus labios, el corazón se me acelero al no encontrar respuesta en él.

— ¿Te habías ilusionado?— pregunte con sarcasmo.

—su rostro se giró hacia mí, ladeando la cabeza para contemplarme con atención, sus ojos me miraban con deseo y su semblante mostraba una sonrisa que curvaba solo u poco sus labios, era una sonrisa llena de placer como si disfrutara en gran manera lo que escuchaba ¿acaso no podría por una vez hacer que se molestara?...

Se fue acercando a mí y su mirada me desarmo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se marcó mucho más, los colores se me subieron al rostro tomo mis manos y las llevo cerca de su boca sin tocarlas, respiro profundo sobre ellas disfrutando su aroma mientras su mirada no se desviaba de la mía, sus ojos me miraban con reverencia, deseo, locura, sentir su aliento en mis manos, la forma en que me deseaba me cortaba la respiración este hombre era tan sensual y yo solo estaba indefensa ante sus encantos.

—sé que estoy en tus manos Isabella, que nada depende de mí—me dijo con tristeza y desesperación— su ojos se cerraron y aspiro profundamente el olor de mis manos nuevamente pegando sus labios y depositando un cálido beso— estoy loco por que seas mía y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance y fuera de el para conseguirlo.

Y AQUÍ UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE VIENE….

— _No me harás tuya aquí ¿verdad?—pregunte asustada, no entendía aun cuando se refería a probarme._

_ —claro que no Isabella, bueno solo un poco, estoy loco por probarte, confía en mi por favor— asentí nerviosa, solté sus manos._

_Siguió subiendo hasta que sentí que sujeto mis bragas y las comenzó a deslizar lentamente hacia abajo su mirada no se despegaba de mí, mi corazón se aceleró, la prenda cayó en mis pies…_


	5. inesperado

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ CONTINUAMOS CON EL 4 CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUERIA AGRADECERLES POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN SERIO ME ANIMAN MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, Y BUENO QUE DISFRUTEN BESOS.

_**Inesperado **_

Carlisle me había dejado en la universidad después de un recorrido silencioso, solo sus ojos me miraban de vez en cuando, la despedida fue un ''nos vemos pronto'' adornado de una radiante sonrisa, sus labios no buscaron los míos para una despedida, agradecí que fuese así, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que él me hubiera besado, me regañe internamente por eso.

Cuando entre al salón de clases me encontré un caos, los estudiantes afanados estudiando, metidos de cabeza en sus apuntes, busque rápidamente a Alice quien tenía una cara de frustración y estrés, todos hablaban de temáticas que ya habíamos visto y uno que otro grupo de estudiantes se enfrentaban en un debate constante.

—Hola Alice—me acerque y ella me miro sorprendida y preocupada.

—hola Bella ¿cómo estás?—

—Bien—toque mi cabeza el ruido estaba llamando nuevamente la jaqueca— ¿qué es toda esta locura?

— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?— quede en blanco

— ¿Recordar que?— solo pude pensar en Carlisle y en lo poco que había compartido con él desde ayer en la noche, fue tan intenso, me estremecí con solo pensar en sus manos… sus labios en mi…

— ¡BELLA¡— el grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos—por Dios Bella te hablo y en qué mundo andas, hoy es el parcial de expresión

¿Estudiaste?

— ¡¿Qué?! Dios—me lleve las manos a la cabeza, como se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante— ¡no! No estudie Alice por andar ayer en…— le mire con duda antes de continuar, sus ojos brillaron.

—no pude dormir anoche pensando en cómo te fue—chillo y salto del asiento, por lo visto el examen más importante de mi carrera ya no lo era, además no podía serlo yo me estaba jugando la vida por otro lado, necesitaba hablar con Alice y desahogarme.

—estoy en un lio Alice, no sé qué hacer, a parte que ni me dejaran presentar el examen ¿lo recuerdas? No estoy en lista mis estudios se van a la mierda y yo…

—Tranquila vamos a la cafetería—me tomo del brazo y salimos del salón—aquí no podremos hablar y necesito que me cuentees todo, sé que ayer no me contaste todo lo que hablaste con Cullen.

A Alice no se le escapaba nada, atravesando la institución llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada dl ruido.

—y bien ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?—

— pues… Alice ayer fue… paso… es que no se…—

—Bella por favor tranquilízate y concéntrate, no te estoy entendiendo nada yo hare las preguntas, ¿qué paso ayer entre tú y Cullen en el salón de clases? ¿Qué te dijo? Sé que no me contaste todo estabas muy rara.

—pues lo que te dije de la ayuda estudiantil si fu verdad, pero paso algo… Alice Carlisle ayer… me toco—

— ¡te que!—su vos subió dos octavas.

—no grites Alice van a pensar quien sabe que—

—pero bella te toco…!te falto el respeto¡ ¿No le dijiste nada? puede estar muy bueno pero que se valla…

—Alice espera no me falto el respeto, aquí la cuestión es que ayer se portó muy bien y me tomo de las manos y luego mi cuello y lo peor de todo es que se sintió muy bien Alice y eso no es todo en la noche …

— ¿en la noche que bella? continua no me dejes así aparte no entiendo nada—

—Alice te voy a resumir todo, le gusto a Carlisle y ayer me di cuenta que no me es indiferente, anoche me propuso que fuera suya a cambio de lo que yo quisiera.

— ¡que¡ acaso… es verdad que te propuso algo indecente—

—no lo mires así Alice, no entiendes—

—estas en lo cierto, no entiendo nada, pero Bella él te está dando algo a cambio de tu… virtud, te está comprando y tú no eres de esas chicas así que me confunde la parte de que ''no te es indiferente'' puede parecer una fantasía perfecta ese hombre esta como quiere, pero no puedes fiarte de una cara bonita, cuerpo perfecto, trasero… en fin.

—lo se suena de lo peor…

—es de lo peor Bella espero que ni lo estés considerando, sé que ayer bromee con que te jugaras una noche a cambio de tu carrera pero no está bien bella.

—Alice ese no es el lio, ayer conocí a Carlisle y… ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, solo de pensar en el… no siento que quiera aprovecharse de mí, es como si le importara en verdad mira hoy fue a mi casa y me llevo a desayunar y me trajo medicamentos por la resaca de las copas de champaña de anoche…

— ¿copas?... ¿resaca?, ¡Bella! ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?

—Alice sigo siendo Bella y sé que no es correcto todo lo que ha pasado, soy consiente pero es que el ayer me beso y…

— ¡ha y también te beso¡ no se anda para nada lento Cullen, Bella tú no tienes mucha experiencia en esta cosas y lo decidas yo te apoyare, es solo que solo has estado un día con él, no puedes confiar en ese hombre y menos con una propuesta como la que te ha hecho anoche, debes irte con cuidado, se puede aprovechar de ti.

—lo sé, yo he tratado de controlarme cuando estoy con él, pero no ha sido fácil él es tan sensual…

—ok ya te regañe y sabes que está mal y como sé que lo entiendes ahora si darme los pormenores de ese espécimen.

—Alice el tipo es sensacional, la forma en la que me mira, cuando habla, sé que le intereso, el me desea y me gusta y sus manos, Alice, ese hombre debe tener un magíster en tocar a una mujer.

—Dios me imagino, como te envidio y debo confesar que yo me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Cómo así?—tan obvia era

—la manera en la que él te miraba, con disimulo claro, pero a veces no era suficiente, te observaba mientras hacías los exámenes, una vez me acerque a preguntarle algo y el hombre estaba perdido en ti.

—eso no es todo—

— ¿Hay más?—

—insiste en que acepte estar con él, me dijo que solo seria de él, bueno no entendí muy bien el trato la cuestión es que este sábado tengo una cita en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad y necesito tomar una decisión.

Alice se quedó pensativa.

—debes ir Bella, sé que quieres ir, debería decirte que no, pero soy demasiado perversa para darte un buen consejo, solo que debemos andarnos con cuidado así que ves y no aceptes nada hasta que no hables conmigo.

—Está bien—había cierta emoción en mí, Alice me apoyaba y en el fondo yo quería ir, quería volverlo a ver.

—bueno vamos se nos hace tarde para el parcial—

—no sé, igual no me van a dejar presentar la prueba no estoy en lista.

—lo sé pero por lo menos que cuente tu asistencia ya hablaras al final con la profesora a ver que te aconseja.

— ¿Que más será Alice? pues que pague—

—Lo sé y le dirás que después de este sábado vas a estar en lista—su mirada fue picara yo hablando seria y ella bromeando con mis problemas.

Al llegar al salón todos los estudiantes se estaban organizando así que nos dispusimos en nuestros puestos.

—bien voy a pasar la asistencia y el estudiantes que no mencione deberá acercarse a las oficinas del programa y arreglar su situación.

Los apellidos comenzaron a pasar yo estaba entre los últimos esperando para salir, cosa que agradecía no había estudiado nada cuando de repente se escuchó mi nombre.

—bien los alumnos que no nombre pueden dirigirse al programa y el resto por favor una hoja en blanco y todo bajo la silla.

¿Qué? Pero porque me nombro si yo... me acerque a ella de inmediato.

—Disculpe profesora, creo que se ha equivocado yo no debería aparecer en lista…

—pues este listado es de hoy y usted está en lista, el sistema nuca se equivoca, si tiene alguna duda diríjase al programa al finalizar el examen, por ahora si apareces en lista debes presentar el examen.

Me dirigí en silencio y pensativa a mi asiento Alice me miro igual de sorprendida que yo pero bueno ahora debía presentar ese examen el cual no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, todo lo que tenía en mente era Carlisle y si él tenía algo que ver con mi nombre en la lista.

Pasado 2 horas terminamos la prueba, al principio estaba en blanco pero luego me fui concentrado y gracias a Dios recordé algunas cosas, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para aprobarlo.

Alice me esperaba afuera impaciente.

—pensé que no saldrías… bueno también que no presentarías el examen jajaja, me puedes explicar lo que paso

—ni idea, voy a revisar mi estado financiero para ver si hay un error y si no pues no tengo a mas nadie en mente que a Carlisle.

— ¿estas segura que solo lo besaste? Porque si fue solo eso al hombre le gustó mucho, tanto que pago tu deuda—Alice y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, no tenía remedio.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra facultad casi me caigo si no es porque Alice me sostiene, mi situación financiera de este semestre estaba puesta al día en su totalidad y no solo eso la deuda anterior también, no entendía nada así que nos fuimos de allí, yo por un lado estaba bien ya que mi madre no tendría que preocuparse más por esa deuda y pues por otro lado estaba extrañada si Carlisle había cancelado todo ¿porque había hecho eso sin nada a cambio? O ¿con qué intención lo habría hecho?

—no le des mucha cabeza a eso, fue el, así de simple y lo está haciendo para presionarte, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué tú? No pienses mal es solo que el tipo tiene todo para tener a cualquiera y te quiere a ti, es excitante y extraño.

—Si dímelo a mí—

—y bien ya has pensado que te pondrás el sábado, no iras en vaqueros debes ir divina y yo tengo el vestido perfecto.

—hablando de vestido gracias por recordarme que debo matarte por el vestido de ayer.

—fue solo una broma, es lindo y ya es hora que dejes de ser tan mojigata.

—necesito ver el vestido antes, no volverá a pasar.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos en casa de Alice escogiendo el vestido para ponerme el sábado, Alice no tenía nada de un largo decente pero al final pude encontrar algo que me agradara, era blanco ajustado hasta la cintura luego se habría en una sexy falda amplia, era corto por los muslos y la espalda estaba al descubierto en un sexy escote, también me presto unos zapatos blancos altos con tacón playa preciosos, listo estaba a gusto con el atuendo, segura que le iba a gustar.

Los días habían transcurrido lentos, no había sabido nada de él, ni siquiera lo había visto en la universidad, era horrible pero debía reconocer que lo extrañaba demasiado, Renee se había comunicado conmigo por las noches la estaba pasando genial y me alegraba por ella, el viernes me había confirmado que regresaría el lunes en la tarde cosa que agradecí no quería dar muchas explicaciones en estos días.

El sábado por fin llego, eran las 3 de la tarde y estaba preparándome para la cita a las 5, debía salir con una hora de anticipación si quería llegar puntual, así que me enfunde el vestido, no sin antes echarme crema, loción y de cuanto producto encontré para que mi piel luciera exquisita, pasada media hora ya estaba lista frente al espejo dudando si dejar mi cabello suelto o mostrar en su esplendor mi cuello, opte por la segunda opción haciendo un recogido casual.

—Hola Alice, ya estoy lista para partir—le informe por teléfono

—perfecto, recuerda debes tratar de ocultar todas tus emociones hormonalicas y pensar claro, no te dejes llevar aunque el hombre sea un semidiós entrenado por Hitch, si en algún momento estas muy aturdida solo pide ir al baño y me llamas.

—Ok Alice deséame suerte—hormonalicas mi amiga y sus palabras inventadas

—Suerte amiga, pero creo que a ti te sobra bye—

Corte la llamada y me dispuse a salir, tome un taxi y pasado una hora llegue al lugar era hermoso, una gran cabaña rodeada de un espectacular paisaje campestre, el sol estaba en su momento especial su color naranja le daba un aspecto romántico a la gran casa y había pequeñas luches por todo el lugar, la decoración con Globos chinos era de ensueño, al entrar pude notar que había muchas personas en su mayoría familias, era acogedor el ambiente, al fondo un caballero desprendía hermosas melodías de un majestuoso piano blanco.

—buenas tardes una reservación a nombre de Carlisle Cullen—

—por supuesto señorita déjeme acompañarla— el hombre me condujo por un corto pasillo en el segundo piso del lugar y abrió una puerta que daban a una terraza, la vista era preciosa el sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor, había una sola mesa y allí apoyado en el pasamanos dándome la espalda estaba el, concentrado en los débiles rayos del sol que moría lentamente al frente.

—aquí es señorita Swan, disfrute de la velada— el mesero se retiró y yo simplemente no podía despegar los ojos de él, traía puesto un pantalón gris claro ajustado, una franela manga ¾ negra, la puerta se cerró y lentamente se dio la vuelta para recibirme con una amplia sonrisa, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus ojos capturaron los míos y luego recorrieron con gusto mi cuerpo completo regresando nuevamente a mis ojos, la chispa de deseo estaba allí como siempre en los suyos.

—Tu belleza me sorprende cada día más, quisiera acostumbrarme, pero nunca lo consigo— yo solo asentí, los colores subieron a mis mejillas.

—ven acércate— extendió una de sus manos, me acerque a él y la tome, el sujeto con firmeza mis dedos y me ubico frente al pasa manos en el que me apoye, quedando detrás de mí—mira este paisaje bella—

El sol naranja me daba en la cara, al frente había un hermoso cumulo de árboles, arbustos florales, un hermoso y tranquilo lago con unos cuantos gansos blancos hermosos, la brisa fresca recorría mi cuerpo, Carlisle poso sus manos sobre mis hombros y las deslizó hacia abajo lentamente por mis brazos hasta sujetar mis manos, sentí cuando su cuerpo se acercó más sin hacer contacto, seguido sentí su respiración en mi cuello y su nariz recorriendo este, a este punto el placer había erizado mi piel.

—hueles exquisito hoy, no sabes cómo extrañe esto Isabella, estaba loco por correr a ti, no puedo controlarme cuando estas en mi cabeza, he esperado mucho por ti.

Sus manos soltaron las mías para luego sujetar mi cintura firmemente con deseo y sus labios húmedos se posaron sensualmente entre mi cuello y mi hombro, me humedecí de inmediato, su aliento me hiso estremecer.

Las palabras de Alice llegaron a mi mente ´´recuerda bella debes tratar de ocultar todas tus emociones hormonalicas y pensar claro´´ como pensar claro cuando el deseo se apoderaba de esta manera sobre mi cuerpo, una cosa es luchar lejos de él y otra es cuando su olor y sus manos están sobre ti, sin importar que, me concentre todo lo que pude y saque fuerzas de donde no tenía para separarme de él.

—basta, podría mostrar un poco de respeto — me separe de él, e intente parecer furiosa, le enfrente y puse mi peor cara, debía terminar con esto antes de que me consumiera.

— ¿Podrías dejar de luchar todo el tiempo?— quede confusa

— ¿Cómo no luchar todo el tiempo? estas sobre mí y ni siquiera he dicho que si—

—no me refería a mí, deja de luchar contigo Isabella, sé que me deseas tanto como yo, sé que intentas ocultar ese sentimiento, pero es tu cuerpo que grita por mí, y eso me vuelve loco, puedo olerte desde aquí, no falta tocarte para saber que estas húmeda bebe.—

—pero…. Qué demonios—los colores se me fueron al rostro y sentí como me faltaba el aire como esconderme de este hombre, lucha Isabella, trata de sacar esta mentira adelante—todo lo que has dicho es mentira yo solo vine aquí por un trato así que a lo que vinimos por favor necesito regresar temprano a casa—apreté mis labios con fuerza .

Carlisle me observo un momento divertido y luego respiro irritado.

—disculpa a veces olvido que eres solo una niña—y su mirada en mi fue profunda, las piernas me temblaron—él se aproximó a la mesa y con un gesto me invito a sentarme y luego tomo asiento.

—Y bien ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir hoy?—presioné.

—pidamos algo de tomar mientras platicamos —junto sus palmas y al momento las puertas se abrieron dando paso al mesero con una botella de vino, este sirvió dos copas y luego se retiró.

—no te vi en toda la sema, en la universidad —

— ¿Me extrañaste?—y su mirada fue sagaz mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca de la manera más sensual tanto que tuve que bajar la mía.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, eso es todo—volví a mirarlo y tenía ahora su rostro recargado en sus manos entrelazadas mientras sus codos se apoyaban en la mesa, y su mirada seguía cada movimiento mío era muy intensa me cansaba un poco.

— ¿y qué era eso que necesitabas hablar conmigo?—

— ¿Fuiste tú el que pago mi universidad?— escupí las palabras

Él se quedó pensativo y volvió a beber de su copa mientras se recargaba en su asiento buscando una posición más cómoda entre tanto me miraba divertido.

—si fui yo, ¿algún problema con eso?—

—sí, si crees que por hacer eso yo voy a correr hacia ti, estas muy equivocado, mi decisión no se ha tomado deja de presionarme de una vez por todas—

Su sonrisa se hiso audible y enervante,

—no lo hice con alguna mal intensión es, solo que me importas Isabella, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, me preocupo por todo lo que te pasa y no iba a permitir que perdieras hacer tus parciales.

—pues más vale que no lo hubieras echo por que ayer no estudie para el parcial de expresión y ahora lo voy a perder—

—eso no es problema, prometo solucionarlo tranquila—

—no quiero que soluciones mi vida, solo quiero que me digas de una vez por todas que quieres de mí.

—Quiero que seas mía—se apoyó en la mesa para acercarse más a mí— no sé cómo acercarme a ti Isabella, quiero darte todo de mí, quiero meterme en tu piel en todo tu ser, estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa, así que lo que tengo para proponerte no es solo algo de una noche.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero entonces cuantas noches quieres acaso— sonrió

— esas son las cosas que me encantan de ti, eres tan niña, y todo el tiempo me dices no, cuando me dices que no es cuando más enloquezco por ti, cuando me digas que sí, será como ver el cielo.

Me quede en una pieza ante el significado de sus palabras era peor si me resistía, que iba hacer ahora, más que molestarme esa obsesión me encantaba.

—Pues te quedaras esperando ese si—

—dejemos de discutir, te traje aquí exclusivamente para que disfrutes este anochecer, así que comamos y luego seguimos hablando,

Estábamos ya en el final del crepúsculo, las estrellas estaban saliendo al escenario y las pequeñas luces como de navidad de la terraza creaban un ambiente muy romántico, acepte resignada, en parte quería disfrutar de esto.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, silenciosa, por momentos el comentaba algo de la comida y yo asentía, su penetrante mirada estuvo sobre cada movimiento que hacía, poco lo hacía yo, ya que me perdía en sus ojos, en sus tentadores labios, que me provocaban más que nunca, luego el mesero recogió la mesa y sirvió nuevamente dos copas de vino antes de retirarse y dejarnos solos.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas era hermoso, pero la brisa fría se colaba por mi espalda haciéndome temblar.

—hace frio—quite la mirada a las estrellas y la pose en sus ojos que me veían con reverencia.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a mí ofreciéndome la mano.

—No voy a bailar— me queje, sujetándola y poniéndome en pie.

—no vamos a bailar ven—

Caminamos hacia el pasamanos de la terraza, él se posó frente a mi dejándome apoyada en este sus manos se posaron en mi rostro, estaban tibias y yo temblaba del frio y de deseo con aquella mirada.

—cariño no tienes ni idea de todo lo que estas provocando en mí, tus labios, esos labios que no había besado hasta hace unos días, fue como tocar el cielo, mi corazón se enciende con solo recordarlo.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello y fue placentero, cerré mis ojos disfrutando la caricia y mi cuerpo reacciono aproximándose a su cuerpo, de inmediato uno de sus fuertes brazos se enrosco en mi cintura aferrándome a él con firmeza y su otra mano se posó en mi espalda al descubierto acariciándola suavemente transformando el frio en calor, pasión, mi vientre se estremeció de placer ante su toque.

Su cuerpo presiono más el mío y pude sentir su ardiente y abultada erección, me humedecí de inmediato solo de imaginar que era por mí.

—este deseo me está quemando Isabella, cada día estas más dentro de mí, déjate amar por mi cariño, quiero amarte quiero que seas mi mujer.

Sus labios dominaron los míos en un desesperado beso, su húmeda lengua se introdujo sin resistencia y no pude evitar corresponderle mis manos se enroscaron en su cuello y me aferre más a él, sus manos recorrían mi torso en una seductora caricia y nuestras respiraciones se hicieron erráticas y anuqué el aire me faltaba en este momento su aliento era más indispensable que la vida misma.

—Bella respira— reaccione y el me miraba con deseo su rostro estaban encendido por la lujuria y yo solo no quería pensar en el después solo en el ahora.

—Respira bebe, así es, lento— sus brazos me sostenían con fuerza en su pecho solo podía mirarle temía que en cualquier momento desapareciera y que esto fuera un sueño.

—Cásate conmigo Isabella— y esas palabras dichas con la voz más cargada de deseo que le había escuchado me sacaron de la burbuja en la que me encontraba.

— ¿Qué?—mi pregunta salió ahogada

—cariño quiero que seas mi esposa, ese es el trato, que seas mía de todas las formas.

El miedo me recorrió completa y aunque lo deseaba con desesperación, no me quería casar ¿acaso ese era el trato? Con el dolor de mi cuerpo y mi piel me separe de él y camine hacia un lado pensativo.

— ¡¿Matrimonio?!—

Pregunte confundida y asustada, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, me di la vuelta para mirarle y él ahora me miraba expectante.

—así es, es la única garantía que podemos tener tanto tu como yo será algo legal, si lo que quieres es solo mi dinero podemos pactarlo por el tiempo que quieras.

—Acaso esto es un truco—dude, el intento acercarse y yo me aleje así que guardo distancia mientras yo asimilaba todo.

—nada de trucos Isabella, porque me importas te pido que te cases conmigo, no puedo tener ninguna garantía de otra forma, es lo único que me respalda que serás mía, no me importa si huyes con mi dinero, el dinero no me interesa, me interesa es que tu estés conmigo.

—no… podre tomar una decisión hoy ¿cuánto tiempo estaré casada si lo hago?—

—yo propongo que sea por el tiempo que te resta de la carrara, hasta el grado así yo tendré 5 años contigo y tu podrás terminar tus estudios

5 años de casada con un hombre que no sabía si me amaba, por un lado podría ser un truco y por otro lado era favorable los 5 años de mi carrera terminaría mi profesión ,luego quedaría libre y ambos satisfechos, pero porque matrimonio porque no un papel firmado y ya.

— ¿Porque no solo firmamos un papel y listo?—

—no, será un matrimonio Isabella, te recuerdo tu tienes 18 y yo 40, que le dirás a tu familia y yo a la mía, sin un matrimonio parecerá un contrato, un arreglo y eso es algo que solo tu yo debemos saber, mas nadie.

—pues les diremos que nos amamos y ya —

—no puedo, tengo un hijo Isabella y aunque esto sea un trato no te daré menos que un matrimonio.

—no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo estoy confundida—

—Cariño— se acercó a mí y me tomo en sus brazos, mi cuerpo agradeció su contacto, tomo mis manos y las coloco en su cuello y luego envolvió sus brazos en mi cuerpo calentándolo y su rostro se acercó al mío tomando mis labios suavemente, el placer me envolvió de nuevo.

—te amare como te lo mereces, por los años que este contigo, te daré lo mejor de mí, te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, sé que ahora no puedes confiar en mi bebe, pero te voy a proteger no te hare daño, no sé como pero me has hecho un esclavo te ti, de tu piel, de tus labios no veo la hora de hacerte mi mujer, de perderme en tu cuerpo, muero por arder en tus caderas Isabella. Cásate conmigo.

Un cosa era proponer matrimonio para un trato y otra que lo hiciera en mis labios mientras su aliento me golpeaba en la cara y me sujetaba entre sus brazos como lo hacía, quería decir que si pero las palabras de Alice me impulsaban a pensar con más claridad, no sé por qué pero sentía que podía confiar en sus palabras y por otro lado el más débil es que esto fuera un engaño, lo mejor sería irme, no era prudente tomar una decisión en este estado.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos en un intenso beso, su sabor era exquisito, amaba la seguridad con la que sus brazos me aferraban a su cuerpo, me encantaba su hombría, su experiencia, era una muñeca en ellos.

—Puedo olerte cariño, y hueles delicioso— sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas y casi pierdo la cordura al sentir como sus manos, me estrechaban pegándome aún más a su cuerpo, solté un gemido, a este punto estaba tan húmeda y el placer de sus besos recorrían mi cuerpo.

—Para Carlisle por favor… no puedo pensar—le aleje con cuidado y el no opuso resistencia, me apoye en el pasamanos y respire profundo hasta estabilizar mi respiración, él se mantuvo en silencio a mi lado.

— ¿mejor?—

—sí, creo que es hora de irme—

— ¿Una copa más?— insistió.

—Creo que no, no quiero amanecer como aquel día—

—Te llevare entonces—

—no es necesario—

—claro que si lo es—sonrió y yo también

—espero tener una repuesta esta semana, estoy enloqueciendo sin ti, ahora puedo entender los estragos de una droga, la pruebas y luego quieres más y más—suspiro

—voy a pensarlo, no me gustan los matrimonios, el de mi madre fue un fracaso solo la gente estúpida hace eso y yo no soy estúpida.

—El matrimonio no es estúpido Isabella, no tenemos la culpa que los estúpidos también se casen—sonreí ante el comentario.

— ¿estás diciendo que mi madre lo es?—

—no, estoy corroborando que esa teoría no se cumple en todo los casos, por lo que compruebo que es falso lo que piensas del matrimonio.

—por lo menos en nosotros no contaría, es un trato

— ¿Y eso es bueno?—pregunto divertido a lo que yo reí.

—es extraño, nunca he sido de las que sueñan con casarse, pero si por lo menos me he visualizado con estar vestida de blanco, unos converse y el hombre de mi vida a mi lado.

—puedo llevar los converse — sonreí ampliamente en verdad disfrutaba hablar con el.

—no nos amamos—dije tristemente y no debía afectarme.

—eso tema es complicado, prefiero no hablar de eso esta noche—su respuesta me desilusionó pero que esperas Isabella, es solo sexo.

—si es mejor que no, ahora llévame a mi casa y trata de no meterte más en mi vida hasta que tome una decisión.

— ¿Mi presencia te distrae?—levanto una de sus cejas

—sí, me distraes, ya no podré prestar atención a tus clases, voy a perder tu materia.

—no hay manera de que eso pase y lo sabes—

Intento besarme pero yo me aparte de él de forma traviesa, no lo besaría esta noche aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.


	6. placer

_**Holaaa bueno no me aguante y aquí les traigo el 5 capitulo con una cuantas gotas de lemmon, espero atenta sus comentarios besos y disfruten.**_

_**Placer**_

los recuerdos del sábado en la tarde inundaban mi mente mientras me dirigía a su oficina, sabía que hablaríamos de nuestro trato, él había prometido no meterse en mi vida hasta que tomara una decisión, cosa no estaba cumpliendo, el tenia urgencia en que yo lo hiciera pronto, con su propuesta de matrimonio lo confirmaba aún más y como me había dicho Alice, todo puede ser una treta para acostarse contigo y luego tirarme aunque había pagado todo mi semestre y la deuda anterior era verdad no podía fiarme al menos que se comprometiera a pagar toda mi carrera y mis gastos personales, no me interesaba para nada casarme un contrato bastaría.

Subí el ascensor al 4 piso y había llegado a la sala de profesores por inercia sumergida en mis pensamientos, entre y la chica de resección me saludo con una sonrisa.

—hola linda, puedo ayudarte en algo—

—Eh… si busco al profesor Cullen, me ha mandado a llamar—dije nerviosa, lo estaba y mucho, todavía lo hacía solo con pensar que me quedaría sola con aquel hombre.

—bien, dame un momento y le comunico que estas aquí.

Aproveché que ella hablaba por teléfono para arreglarme, hoy traía una falda suelta roja un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca sencilla en seda con botonadura al frente y unas baletas crema, me sentía decente y bonita.

—linda, puedes pasar te espera.

Camine hacia su oficina, como todas era muy sencilla una puerta en madera que no dejaba ver el interior y una ventana hacia el pasillo, toque dos veces.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba el enfundado en una camisa blanca ajustada una corbata negra y encajado en un pantalón negro también ajustado su cabello castaño estaba húmedo y obedientemente peinado hacia atrás.

Sonreía felizmente sin dejar ver sus dientes y sus hermosos ojos azules me miraron de arriba abajo cargados de lujuria.

—Isabella adelante— se apartó de la puerta dándome paso, entre torpemente, el cerro la puerta y le coloco seguro, luego cerro también las cortinas, dejando solo la que daba hacia el campus que tenía como vista el cielo azul.

Cuando termino de cerrar la cortina se dio vuelta y se aproximó a mí con una sonrisa, yo retrocedí y el sin dudarlo cayó sobre mi tomándome con firmeza por la cintura y capturando mis labios en un urgente beso, camino un poco y me apoyo en la pared, estaba tan envuelta por su aliento que respondí a aquel beso cargado de lujuria y desespero, era placentero su lengua se había hecho un espacio en mí y devoraba mi interior deliciosamente, mi mente se emboto por la placentera caricia que olvide el contrato.

¡El contrato! Después de un rato cuando necesite aire lo recordé, yo todavía no había aceptado y él ya me estaba utilizando, así que lo separe de mí y le avente una cachetada, él sabía que disfrutaba sus besos, pero no se iba a aprovechar de mí por eso.

Toco su mejilla y sonrió complacido y su mirada se volvió descarada.

— ¿qué paso? ¿Tan mal estuvo el beso?— levanto una ceja.

—no me vas a utilizar y no sé a qué me has llamado pero aprovecho para entregarte esto— y saque de mi mochila el contrato que había hecho con Alice.

Él se acercó curioso sin parar de sonreír, tomo el contrato y se apoyó en el escritorio de la manera más sexy, a leerlo, se me hiso eterno, su seño ahora estaba fruncido pero luego su sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

Pasado 5 minutos coloco los papeles y su sonrisa se hiso audible en una carcajada dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó en su puesto.

—por favor Isabella toma asiento— me indico con su mano a lo que accedí lentamente.

Volvió a tomar los papeles en sus manos, los miro y volvió a reír, seguido ladeo su cabeza y poso su mirada en mi penetrante mientras sonreía.

— quería verte, tan solo es lunes, no te veré hasta el miércoles en clase y no quería esperar hasta ese día, necesitaba tenerte cerca y ahora más, después de la manera en que tuve tu cuerpo tan cerca este sábado que paso, la forma en que disfrutaste mis besos…— esto último me sonrojo no pude sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada, mis bragas se mojaron enseguida.

— ¿Un contrato?— le mire nuevamente cuando dijo esto.

—Así es, no puedo confiar en tus palabras ¿y si solo quieres aprovecharte de mí?— su carcajada me molesto aún más, así que me cruce de brazos a esperar que terminara su ataque de risa.

—lo siento… jajaja discúlpame es solo que me parece gracioso todo esto, cariño no puedo sacarme el sábado de mi cabeza, todo estaba perfecto, prometí no hacerte daño y lo cumpliré ¿crees que si quisiera aprovecharme de ti me casaría contigo? He tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes y lo sabes, pero no lo he hecho porque me importas.

—podrías engañarme, puedes usarme una noche y luego no te casarías conmigo—

—Isabella… no te tocare hasta después de la boda, sería tonto pensar que dejaras que lo haga antes—dijo seriamente, me quede pensando en sus palabras, Alice había plantado tantas dudas en mi cabeza que solo podía sentir miedo, aparte de que no me quería casar.

—no me casare, prefiero un contrato—

—Pues entre mis condiciones está el matrimonio—comento seria y firmemente— un papel aguanta mucho Isabella si no te casas conmigo cabe la posibilidad que en cualquier momento te alejes de mi o te vayas con otro, eres joven y hermosa, cualquier hombre te desearía pero si eres mi esposa por lo menos entenderán que no estas disponible… y está bien, aceptare firmar este contrato, pero incluiremos en los documentos el matrimonio y otros puntos.

— ¿Qué puntos?—ahora si estaba nerviosa

—bueno aquí solo puedo leer tus pedidos y no dudare en firmar, pero me gustaría también que firmaras los míos.

— ¿Y que sería eso?— no aceptaría tan fácil sus puntos.

—sencillo, el contrato se rompe por infidelidad, ya sabes lo que acontece cuando una de las partes lo rompe, tiene que pagar una gran suma de dinero, en dado caso que no pueda, va a la cárcel, desde que firmes el contrato iras a vivir a mi casa, deberás también firmar los documentos de confidencialidad y por último el matrimonio será un requisito, si no es así no firmare nada.

Me quede pensando, infidelidad, confidencialidad, matrimonio, este tipo quería amarrarme por todos lado, pero bueno no me podía negar, por lo menos era justo para ambos el tema de la infidelidad, pero el matrimonio ¿porque era tan importante para él? con firmar un contrato de fidelidad bastaba, no me iba a ir con otro hombre.

—está bien me parece lo justo, pero en serio ¿es necesario el matrimonio, la pomposidad, flores y demás?

—así es, tu tendrás todo lo anterior y yo mi matrimonio—sonrió—además sé que en el fondo sueñas con tener una boda, recuerdo que lo dijiste el sábado y en serio es algo que anhelo darte.

—no es mi sueño—y menos de esta forma, me estaba vendiendo, me estaba entregando a un hombre que no amaba, que deseaba sí eso no lo podía negar, pero no lo amaba.

—ya llegara el momento y te animaras, vas a tener la mejor boda de esta ciudad, serás la envidia de cuanta mujer exista—

Bueno eso si era cierto, muchas mujeres me envidiarían por haber "amarrado" semejante hombre, en ese momento se me vino a la mente algo importante.

— No podré casarme contigo, tendría que dejar de estudiar aquí, sería un escándalo y mi carre…—entre en pánico y el me interrumpió.

—tranquila ya todo está arreglado, terminaras este semestre aquí luego te cambiare a la mejor universidad de la ciudad…—

—eso es imposible es muy costosa—le interrumpí.

—jajaja Isabella eso es lo de menos, bueno ahora déjame continuar, no podrás ingresar en segundo semestre ya que el pensum es diferente, es por año, así que comenzaras de cero, te pagare toda la carrera de un todo, también aprovecho para informarte que mi hijo vendrá a vivir con nosotros y se inscribirá también en arquitectura, él es ingeniero civil graduado y ahora quiere estudiar arquitectura, pero no debe saber nada de nuestro acuerdo te repito, es posible que coincidan en algunas clases ya que a le han validado casi todas las materias por sus créditos en ingeniería..

Ahora si quede peor, estaba completamente en estado de shock, conocería a su hijo ¿y si no le caía bien? ¿Si me odiaba por querer usurpar el lugar de su madre? ¿Sabía ya de mi existencia?

— ¿Sabe algo de mí?—pregunte en pánico.

—jajaja mírate la cara Isabella, sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien es todo lo que le he dicho, y no te preocupes Edward ya es un joven maduro no se opondrá a nada—trague en seco uno nunca sabe, eso me llevo a la cabeza mi madre ¿cómo lo tomaría ella?

— ¿Entonces te casaras conmigo?— la pregunta me saco de mis divagues nunca espere que si alguna vez me casaría iba a ser de esta manera, pero ya que.

—Si— mi corazón latía asustado.

—perfecto, voy a enviarle estos documentos a mi abogado, él me los regresara por fax firmaremos ambos y todo quedara listo ¿de acuerdo?— asentí.

Pasados 15 minutos los documentos llegaron, yo los leí 1, 2, 3 hasta 5 veces, todo estaba en regla ¿Qué le diría a Renee? Por Dios Isabella piensa en tu futuro no es tan malo como se ve y la que sales ganando serás tú.

Sentí que Carlisle me observaba pero no me importaba me tomaría el tiempo necesario.

—Isabella apenas firmes esos papeles serás mía, completamente mía— y su vos fue divertida y sensual.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—no me acostare contigo todavía, dijiste que después de la boda— le acuse asustada.

—jajaja lo se Isabella y así será, no romperé mi promesa, será después de la boda, me refiero a que podre besarte, acercarme a ti… probarte, muero de ganas por probarte bebe—trague en seco, era verdad no podría negarme a eso… estaba metida en un lio.

Volví a mirar los papeles y sin pensarlo dos veces firme, de inmediato firmo también, ya todo estaba hecho.

Carlisle me miro satisfecho como si acabara de ganar una competencia y con una expresión que no había visto antes, con propiedad.

—bien cariño ya todo está listo, te parece si me regalas un beso para sellar esto—me tense

—Ven acá—me ordeno, de inmediato me levante y camine hacia el del otro lado del escritorio me detuve a unos centímetros de la silla giratoria donde se sentaba, se giró hacia mí y me tendió la mano.

— ven acá cariño, no debes tenerme miedo, voy a hacer de tu vida la experiencia más fascinante— me acerco hacia él, sentándome en sus piernas, tomo mis dos manos y las beso sin quitarme la vista, luego las soltó para tomar mi rostro mientras me miraba con devoción.

—eres tan hermosa, perfecta, tu inocencia me vuelve loco, tu olor tus labios, el tenerte aquí en mi regazo—toco mis labios con sus dedos—tu cuerpo… solo de imaginármelo, solo para mí y que seré el primer hombre en amarte, en llenarte de placer— los colores se me subieron al rostro—solo con imaginármelo me desquicio, quiero probarte ya, no te apenes bebe de ahora en adelante yo soy tuyo también todo lo que me pidas te daré, puedes tocarme Isabella, haz conmigo lo que quieras—llevo mi pequeña mano a su rostro—desde ahora seré tu hombre y tu mi mujer no te cohíbas conmigo — le acaricie el rostro y el cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente disfrutando de mi caricia, en realidad el iba a ser mío, solo mío, era una idea que comenzaba a gustarme más de lo debido, cuando retire mi mano sus ojos se abrieron encendidos de pasión.

—quiero probarte Isabella, no podré soportarlo más, me estoy quemando bebe, solo déjame probarte, prometo que no te tocare más hasta la boda, ni me acercare demasiado como para perder el control, pero si no lo hago ahora me volveré loco lo juro—me tomo por la cintura y me beso apasionadamente sus manos me acariciaron y el deseo volvió a mí de manera violenta, me moje de lo sensual que fue su beso, pasado un momento se detuvo respirando entrecortado igual que yo.

—Ponte de pie —de inmediato lo hice sin saber por qué— debes confiar en mi cariño sé que también lo disfrutaras—me pregunte qué pasaría ahora.

El enrosco ambas manos sobre mis delgadas rodillas y luego las deslizó suavemente hacia arriba acto seguido por instinto le detuve sus manos cuando ya iban por mi muslo y le mire asustada.

—debes confiar en mi bebe, no te lastimare, te dije que también lo ibas a disfrutar—

— ¡No me harás tuya aquí! ¿Verdad?—pregunte asustada, no entendía aun cuando se refería a probarme.

—claro que no, bueno solo un poco cariño, voy a probar tu sexo confía en mi— asentí nerviosa, y presa de un deseo por lo que iba a hacer, sin pensarlo solté sus manos aprobando que podía tomar un poco de mi hoy, era justo, él ya había dado un anticipo por mí.

Siguió subiendo hasta que sentí que sujeto mis bragas y las comenzó a deslizarlas hacia abajo, lentamente su mirada no se despegaba de mí, mi corazón se aceleró, la prenda cayó en mis pies.

—Levanta los pies— los levante y el terminó de retirarlas, era un hilo beige de encaje, la observo y mi cara se cayó de vergüenza.

—esta húmeda, ¿acaso…?— su voz se volvió grabe mire sus ojos y me miraban llenos de mucho deseo suspiro intentando calmarse, no respondí nada, era obvio mi cuerpo me había traicionado.

—Me vas a volver loco Isabella— guardo mis bragas en su bolsillo

Luego comenzó a desocupar el escritorio y se puso en pie

—ven quiero que te subas aquí, quiero que te apoyes en tus manos y rodillas dándome la espalda—no me moví—cariño ven confía en mí.

Camine y el me ayudo a ponerme en aquella posición había una mescla de excitación y pudor no sé por qué pero al estar en esa posición para el me excitaba.

—Necesito que confíes en mi Isabella de acuerdo— no conteste— ¿de acuerdo Isabella?—pregunto con firmeza a lo que respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sus manos acariciaron mi trasero por encima de la tela y era delicioso, sensual, en verdad lo disfrutaba, Seguido sentí cuando levanto completamente mi falda, la cara se me calentó de la vergüenza

— ¡Isabella! Por Dios… no puede existir algo más perfecto que esto—soltó en un gemido seguido suspiro, mi respiración se aceleró sentir que me deseaba como un loco y escuchar mi nombre en ese tono sexual hiso que como de costumbre me mojara.

—Te voy a probar— estaba tan mojada.

Lugo sentí como sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi trasero desnudo, una caricia deliciosa, sentí su respiración en mi coño húmedo seguido de un suspiro, mi piel se erizó.

—Estas tan mojada Isabella y tu coño huele jodidamente bien— sus manos se afirmaron con fuerza sobre mi trasero y lo abrió hasta dejarme expuesta,

—abre más las piernas cariño— hice lo que me pidió y quede completamente abierta para él, sus dedos tomaron mi trasero y lo abrieron mucho más y lo que sentí seguido me quito las fuerzas, su lengua caliente y húmeda lamio la entrada de mi pequeño orificio, eso no me lo esperaba, lo lamia con ansias y mis brazos me fallaban ante tal pacer y los primeros gemidos comenzaron a salir.

Se detuvo y abrió nuevamente mi trasero y lamio mi coño mojado, lo succionó bebiéndose toda mi excitación que se derramaba sin control, su lengua toco mi clítoris y gemí fuertemente, rogando que el sonido no viajara fuera de la habitación, las hondas de placer comenzaron a concentrarse en mi vientre, se sentía muy bien, mis brazos flaquearon así que me concentré en no caerme.

— ¿Te gusta?— asentí con desespero lo que hacía me gustaba y mucho, no quería que parara.

— ¿Quieres que siga?— y lamio la entrada de mi coñito palpitante, gemí de nuevo pero conseguí pronunciar un si entrecortado.

—Así me gusta mi amor, que disfrutes lo que papi te hace— acaricio mi trasero y lo lleno de besos, pero yo quería su lengua, era delicioso sentirla en mí.

Nuevamente abrió mi trasero con sus dedos y su lengua toco mi clítoris por segunda vez, el placer viajó por todo mi cuerpo, siguió lamiendo y lamiendo y yo no podía más me apoye en mis codos y mi coño quedo al aire y más abierto para él, ahora las hondas estaban por todo mi cuerpo pero habían tomado forma en mi vientre una esfera de energía que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, su boca ahora me succionaba y perdí la razón, sentía que la esfera estaba por reventar.

—no aguan…to mass..— solté en un gemido entrecortado.

—córrete, córrete para mi Isabella… ¡ahora!, disfruta tu primer orgasmo bebe—

Me estremecí la explosión me demolió con un placer indescriptible mi cordura dejo de funcionar para hundirse en un profundo mar de placer, mi coño palpitaba y se derramaba de la forma más deliciosa, estaba disfrutando mi primer orgasmo y era lo mejor que había experimentado en mi vida, como pude postergar algo tan bueno, pasado unos segundos las ondas comenzaron a desaparecer y mis sentidos a despertar, escuche un gruñido de Carlisle mientras se bebía mis abundantes jugos, ahora sentía todo nuevamente era como si hubiera muerto y regresado a la vida en un segundo, hacía calor y había perdidos mis fuerza, tambaleé para caerme pero Carlisle me sujeto, me bajo de su escritorio se sentó nuevamente y me puso en su regazo, mis ojos estaban pesados y mi frente llena de sudor cayo en su pecho. Sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro y quitar las hebras de cabello empapadas de sudor, mi respiración ahora agitada comenzó lentamente a recomponerse.

—mi Isabella no sabes lo que disfrute probarte, escucharte gemir por mí y para mi, eres mía, solo mía — me abraso hacia el con fuerza, sentí sus labios besarme tiernamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, abrí mis ojos, me había quedado dormida me estremecí dando un salto sentí los brazos de Carlisle sujetarme con fuerza.

—Tranquila mi amor, todo está bien, estoy aquí— le mire y me regalo una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— estaba angustiada.

—Te has quedado dormida solo 5 minutos tranquila—

—Creo que debo irme— intente ponerme en pie pero él no lo permitió.

—espera, quiero preguntarte algo—

— ¿qué?—

— ¿Te gusto mi amor?— me sonrojé y coloco sus manos en mi rostro—me encanta cuando te sonrojas, eres tan inocente tan niña.

—Si— baje el rostro, lo había disfrutado y mucho solo recordarlo y mi vientre palpitaba, pero era inevitable no avergonzarme.

—y lo que falta cariño por experimentar, solo de imaginarme ese momento me dan ganas de follarte aquí, es mejor que te vayas antes de que pierda el juicio y lo haga.

Me puse en pie y busque mi mochila arregle mi ropa y mi cabello.

—Mis bragas— le pedí.

—Me las quedare, como un recordatorio— asentí.

—bien entonces me voy, adiós— él se acercó y me beso rápidamente, luego me marche.

Cuando Salí me dirigí a cafetería en búsqueda de Alice, la encontré afortunadamente sola comiendo un emparedado, me acerque y me senté frente de ella, el olor de la comida me hiso ser consiente del hambre que tenía. Todavía me sentía algo débil.

Alice me miro frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿dónde estabas? Te he buscado por una hora por todas partes, creí que te habías ido, ¿te pasa algo? te ves rara.

— ¿Rara?— se me notaria algo.

—sí, vienes como agitada y estas como si hubieras estado corriendo.

—no es nada.

— ¿y dónde estabas?—

—Estaba con Cullen—

— ¿Todo este tiempo?—el escrutinio de Alice se intensificó— ¿qué has hecho Isabella?— se llevó las manos a la boca.

—no me acosté con el Alice si es lo que estas pensando, solo nos besamos— Alice dudo pero luego relajo la compostura.

—y bien, ¿llegaron a algún acuerdo? ¿Acepto firmar?—

—Sí, ya todo quedo listo, su abogado personal está al tanto de esos papeles—

— ¿Y que sigue ahora?—nunca había visto a Alice tan preocupada.

—Me voy a casar con el Alice—

— ¿qué? pero si acordamos que ¡no! Puede ser un truco.

—tranquila Alice, lo que importa es el contrato, lo del matrimonio es solo por desviar los mal entendidos, su hijo no sabe nada y mi madre tampoco debe saberlo y tú debes ser una tumba, es confidencial ¿de acuerdo?—Alice asintió pensativa pero luego sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

— ¡una boda! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Preparativos! ¡Invitaciones! ¡Cupcakes! ¡Flores! ¡Vestidos! ¡Damas! o Dios Bella nos vamos a divertir.

—Alice…—

—no, te juro que si no me dejas que sea tu organizadora de bodas y te monte una tremenda fiesta, juro solemnemente abrir mi bocota.

—Eso es chantaje—me queje, yo pensaba en algo sencillo pero conociendo a Alice, esto sería una locura, y entonces recordé lo que había dicho Carlisle ¨ya llegara el momento y te animaras, vas a tener la mejor boda de esta ciudad, serás la envidia de cuanta mujer exista¨

—Evidentemente—sonrió mientras daba saltitos.

—de acuerdo pero podrías sentarte, todos nos miran—tomo asiento emocionada.

—y bien ¿cuándo le darás la noticia a Renee?—

—esta noche regresa, así que le diré que he estado saliendo con alguien hace unos meses y que me casare con el—

—claro, si lo dices con esa cara créeme ni yo me lo trago, debes fingir que lo amas, que estás loca por el—

—lo se Alice, no soy tonta—

— ¿cómo crees que lo tome?—

—no sé, espero que bien, ahora esta con Phil, la encontrare de buen un humor, nuca había escuchado a mi madre como en estos últimos días, realmente está feliz y me alegra por ella.

COMO CREEN QUE LO TOMARA LA MADRE DE BELLA ¿ESTARA FELIZ? O ¿NO LE AGRADARA PARA NADA LA NOTICIA? ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS BESOS…


	7. castigo

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES , AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE AMO Y QUIERO AGRADECERLES SU APOYO SUS COMENTARIOS, A LOS QUE LA SIGUEN Y A LOS QUE LA HAN HECHO PARTE DE SUS FAVORITOS, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD SON DE GRAN AYUDA PARA CONTINUAR.

¡USTEDES ME ANIMAN¡

_**Castigo**_

— de ninguna manera voy aceptarlo Isabella, no puedes hacerme esto, yo quiero un futuro para ti.

Estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cocina no podía darle la cara, temía que no pudiera sostener esta mentira, nunca me habría esperado esta reacción de rene, pero como pude olvidar lo perspicaz que era y había dado al blanco.

—respóndeme no te quedes callada dime ¿te esta sobornando? ¿Es por dinero que haces esto? Si quieres estudiar sabes que hare lo que sea para que seas alguien, no de esta manera.

— ¡mama! No entiendes que lo amo— me di la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mas por la situación que estaba viviendo que por el berrinche de una chica enamorada.

Renee a estupefacta abrió ampliamente los ojos.

—tiene 40 cariño, no te ama, ese hombre quiere aprovecharse de ti, un tipo como él debe estar casado.

—su esposa murió, no hay nadie y espero que respetes mi decisión.

—no lo acepto, eres joven y no quiero que pases por lo que yo pase, yo también fui joven cariño y creí estar loca de amor pero me equivoque, por precipitarme , solo las personas estúpidas se casan.

Recordé que eso mismo le había dicho a Carlisle.

—No tenemos la culpa que los estúpidos también se casen—cite su respuesta

Rene no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y definitivamente me desconocía porque esta no era yo.

—esta conversación ha finalizado, ahora ve a tu cuarto estas castigada y no saldrás hasta que vea como solucionar esto.

¿Qué? Castigada, Renee jamás me había castigado

—pero… mama tú no puedes hacerme esto.

— ya lo hice, ahora ve a tu cuarto y no vas a salir de allí hasta que yo diga.

Corrí furiosa a mi habitación, nunca me había sentido tan acorralada, esa noche llore hasta quedar dormida y el castigo continuo al día siguiente y al siguiente y así hasta llegar el viernes, había perdido todos los parciales y la esperanza de ganar este semestre, Renee me había quitado mi celular esperando que Carlisle llamara pero el jamás lo había hecho así que por ese lado no iba a lograr su cometido.

El viernes llego lento, paseaba por la casa leyendo algún libro, una revista, tratar de acortar esta pequeña condena, y en esa semana realmente algo había cambiado en mí, lo extrañaba, la manera en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba junto a él, su aroma, sus manos, sus labios, y maldita sea recordaba el orgasmo que me había dado con su lengua, fue grandioso, con solo recordar fantaseaba con tenerlo cerca, en realidad lo extrañaba quería estar en sus brazos y me odie por necesitarlo.

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo una revista cuando Renee entro con mi celular.

—Es Alice, quiere hablar contigo— me extendió el teléfono y me pareció extraño que me devolviera el celular.

— ¿Alice?—

—por fin puedo hablar contigo Bella, tu madre se ha negado a que hable contigo, cree que soy una alcahueta en lo tuyo con Carlisle pero por fin he logrado que te deje salir conmigo a cine esta tarde.

Ante la mirada fiscalizadora de mi madre me abstuve de hacer alguna pregunta.

—De acuerdo Alice, estoy que enloquezco en estas 4 paredes—finalice dándole a mi madre una mirada reprobatoria, pero la suya estaba llena de dolor e indignación.

Alice había pasado por mí a la casa y mi madre dio estrictas recomendaciones que si no estaba a tiempo en la casa llamaría a la policía, en fin…

—gracias Alice estoy al borde de la locura esto está fuera de control mi madre a enloquecido.

—ni que me digas, Carlisle está peor, ese hombre esta de un genio terrible por no verte ¿estas segura que te quieres casar con él?

— ¿qué ha pasado?

—esta histérico con todo esto, no puede creer que tu madre te haya hecho esto, no sabes ni lo que me ha costado evitar que llegue a tu casa, solo vamos en la noche el insiste con ver a tu ventana aunque no aparezcas.

Escuchar esto se llevó toda esa rabia y angustia que tenía, él también me extrañaba y de una manera que más que asustarme me gustaba.

—tengo que verlo Alice.

—lo sé, en parte le he mentido a tu madre, le pedí que me diera una oportunidad para convencerte de que desistas de ese matrimonio, ella insiste que es un acuerdo.

—Alice voy a casarme con Carlisle, no voy a desistir.

Alice me miro y frunció el ceño, confundida.

— estas a punto de arriesgar mucho, pero sabes que te apoyo.

— ¿a dónde vamos?—

—vamos a su casa te he raptado para él, pero estaré de regreso en 2 horas y tendrás que regresar puntual o tu madre le echara la policía.

—gracias Alice.

Al llegar el recepcionista del lujoso edificio me indico el ascensor y el número del departamento, cuando estaba en este, me mire la facha que llevaba de verdad apestaba, una camiseta unos vaqueros viejos y mi cabello en una sencilla coleta y sin maquillaje.

No alcance a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y sus brazos me rodearon hasta levantarme del suelo he ingresar al apartamento.

—cariño no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo te extrañe— sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cuerpo con firmeza a lo que yo respondí de igual forma, su olor era exquisito, no tenía ni idea de cuanto lo había extrañado, era mucho porque a diferencia de una semana atrás había algo hoy en ese hombre que había logrado cautivarme.

—yo también— se separó de mí solo para besarme de la manera más apasionada como si en eso se le fuera la vida, me sujeto firmemente por mi cintura pegándome a sus caderas de inmediato sentí su excitación, le tome por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia mí era un beso delicioso sabia a gloria este hombre me enloquecía con sus caricias, caminamos sin rumbo y caímos en un sofá quedando el encima de mí.

—te deseo tanto niña, no vas a volver a estar lejos de mi así, no lo voy a permitir cuésteme lo que me cueste— capturo mis labios nuevamente y comenzó a descender su boca hasta depositarse en mi cuello y fue una caricia muy caliente a ese punto ya estaba tan mojada y excitada que quería deshacerme de la ropa que traía puesta, a diferencia de las veces pasadas deje atrás el pudor y comencé tocando ese extraordinario y tonificado cuerpo, su torso era duro, sus brazos y sus macizas piernas sujetaban las mías con firmeza estaba enloqueciendo, la energía placentera que recorría mi cuerpo comenzaba a tomar forma en mi vientre no quería parar, así que mi pelvis hiso un movimiento bastante atrevido en su entrepierna, Carlisle rugió por lo bajo y se separó para mirarme con sus ojos inyectados de deseo, ¿podría tener acaso una vista más perfecta de él? el que me deseara como loco solo hacía que mi sexo continuara goteando de placer.

De repente se detuvo, llevando sus manos a su rostro suspirando con fuerza varias veces hasta calmarse.

—He hecho una promesa, una maldita y estúpida promesa, te llevare virgen a ese matrimonio— se levantó y caminaba de un lado para otro—es lo más estúpido que he hecho, no puedo controlarme quiero hacerte mía en este maldito momento.

La lámpara que se cruzó en su recorrido termino hecha añicos en sus manos.

—diablos como te deseo Isabella, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cómo me provocas así?— un par de objetos más hechos añicos.

Estaba al otro lado de la sala apoyado en una pared todavía tratando de controlarse.

— Yo… lo siento…—me disculpe y me recompuse en el sofá todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

—no es tu culpa es solo que sería más fácil si no tuvieras el coño con el jodido olor más delicioso que jamás he percibido, AHHH que ganas de Follarte tengo Isabella, no permitas que me acerque si quieres llegar virgen a tu casa esta noche.

Me quede sumida en un largo silencio en espera que se le pasara la histeria.

Pasado un momento se sirvió dos tragos que se tomó uno tras otro, luego caminó asía mí más tranquilo y con aquella sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba, unas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente y al mirar su entrepierna su abultado miembro aún se reusaba a sucumbir.

—no se ira bebe, ni el agua fría podrá apagar esta erección.

— Es… grande— susurre inconsciente, fue inevitable no sentirme curiosa al respecto.

—Isabella por favor estoy rompiendo mi récor de autocontrol así que desviemos esta conversación a algo más…—chasqueo los dedos al aire en espera que la palabra indicada llegara a su mente— "problemático" como lo es todo este asunto con tu madre.

Se sentó en el sofá contiguo, y yo solo quería estar cerca de él, podía notar como le estaba costando sobre llevar esto, así que me concentre en hablar acerca del asunto presente.

—mi madre lo tomo muy mal, cree que me estas sobornando a cambio de sexo.

—Y así es— comento divertido.

—Sí, y también quiere echarte la policía—

—no puede, tu madre no tiene poder para afectarme, bueno excepto encerrarte en la casa, pero me refiero a lo legal, lo siento cariño pero es la verdad, de todos modos debo tener en cuenta que es tu madre y no quiero ser despiadado con ella eres su hija y mi prometida así que debemos hacer esto por la buenas.

—Mi madre está muy cerrada, no razona, parece otra persona—

—solo está siendo una madre, la entiendo yo soy padre cariño, nos transformamos, en osos pardos saliendo de su periodo de hibernación cuando se trata de proteger a nuestros hijos—

— ¿y entonces que propones hacer al respecto?—

—el dialogo, necesito sentarme y hablar con tu madre, darle a conocer mis intenciones y llegar a algún acuerdo.

— ¿y que hare yo?—

—Bueno tú lloraras ante la remota idea de perder a tu amor eterno— sonrió y allí estaba de vuelta su buen humor.

— ¿Y qué pasa si tu hijo lo toma así de mal como mi madre?—

—no te preocupes por eso, conozco a mi hijo y estoy seguro que va a tomar las cosas con calma.

—eso mismo dije yo y mira como resulto todo.

—solo debes estar tranquila y confiar en mí, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto, ven quiero tenerte cerca—

Era una sensación tan extraña y cómoda que experimentaba al estar cerca de él, sus palabras su voz, me hacían estar tranquila y protegida, como si estando junto a él, perdiera mis miedos, así que me recosté en su regazo y sus besos terminaron por llevarme a un estado de paz completa.

—Solo tenemos dos malditas cortas horas— rezongué apretándome mas a su pecho, me impresiono lo duro de su abdomen, sin camisa debía verse sensacional, él jugaba con mi cabello y daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

—Y… ¿qué propones para aprovecharlas?— comento divertido al tiempo que hundía su rostro en mi cabello, el aliento de sus risa me estremeció.

—Es extraño pero no quiero separarme de ti— después de esto un silencio se prolongó y allí nos quedamos por un largo rato enlazados sin decir nada, solo de vez en cuando el besaba mi rostro y acariciaba mi cabeza tiernamente, me sentía tan plena.

—Ven acompáñame— pasado ese tiempo me animo a levantarme, se puso en pie y me tomo de la mano y me condujo a su lujoso balcón, en donde se apreciaba una de las mejores vistas de toda la ciudad.

—Wow es hermoso—solté su mano y camine hacia el sofisticado pasamanos en vidrio y metal, el me siguió depositándose detrás de mí, tomándome por la cintura, sentí sus labios húmedos y cálidos en mi cuello y mi piel se erizó de placer.

—No cariño, tu eres hermosa— sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de mi camiseta y acariciaron mi abdomen, mientras sus labios capturaron sensualmente mi cuello, me sentí excitada ante su caricia, en ese momento maldecí ese contrato.

—Date la vuelta— me susurro al oído y saco las manos de mi camiseta separándose de mí.

Me di la vuelta y allí estaban sus ojos encendidos de deseo y su sonrisa divertida, pero había algo mas ¿acaso era una sonrisa de nervios?

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunte, desvió su mirada de mi al piso y suspiro, me confundí.

—bien aquí vamos—de repente se inclinó, poniéndose de rodilla y tomo mis manos, oh mi Dios que iba a hacer.

—Isabella— me miro con sus penetrantes, azules y atractivos ojos mi corazón se aceleró— sé que lo nuestro no es convencional, que por el momento es complicado hablar de amor, pero si me tocara elegir nuevamente a alguien para acompañarme en esta vida esa serias tu preciosa, has logrado cautivarme de maneras sorprendentes y aprovecho para decirte que te quiero tanto como te deseo, es por esto…

En ese momento soltó una de mis manos para sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, y allí estaba un hermoso y brillante anillo con la perla más hermosa que nunca antes había visto.

— es por esto que quiero preguntarte esta noche nuevamente ¿quieres ser mi esposa?... su mirada era seria, me quede en shock viendo su hermoso rostro, mi corazón latía a mil y una avalancha de emociones me recorría, recordaba sus palabras, verlo aquí de rodillas frente a mi como un hombre enamorado toco la fibra más sensible de mí, quise llorar, pero me contuve y por primera vez en dos semanas mi corazón sintió cariño por él.

—Si— sonreí aguantando para no botar ni una lágrima, su sonrisa se ensancho y coloco el anillo en mi dedo, se levantó y me tomo en sus brazos, me alzó dando vuelta y sonriendo de manera audible, me uní a sus risas, era extraño pero me sentía feliz.

—me siento el hombre más afortunado— me dijo mirándome a los ojos sin bajarme, y seguido me beso lentamente disfrutando de mis labios y yo de los suyos, me fue depositando en el suelo, pero sin soltar su firme agarre de mi cintura, me tomo de la nuca con una de sus manos y me beso con intensidad, mientras la otra me acariciaba lenta, firme y sensualmente, en serio, me pregunte si ese contrato podía irse a la mierda, así que me aferré a su cuerpo y le acaricie con desespero, introduje mi lengua en su boca, a lo que obtuve el acceso de inmediato, puede sentir cuando ahogo una risita.

Me tomo de mi trasero y me levanto yo lo tome por el cuello y aferre rápidamente mis piernas en su cintura y pude sentir en todo su esplendor su enorme y tibio paquete, camino de regreso a la sala y se sentó y yo quede en horcajadas sobre él, no podía dejar de besarlo, él me apretó fuerte mente los glúteo soltando un gemido, subió con desespero sus manos por mi cintura debajo de mi suéter, pero de repente sus labios se detuvieron y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos separándome un poco de él, sus ojos ardían de pasión y su pecho subía agitadamente tomo un poco de aliento antes de hablar.

— sabes… que te deseo demasiado, si continuamos, no podré detenerme, tampoco te dejare ir y tendrá tu madre que venir por ti— le mire pensativa, él tenía razón.

—no quisiera detenerme, pero tengo un trato contigo específicamente y tu jodido coño que huele exquisito está a punto que lo tire a la mierda, pero quiero que decidas—

De repente el miedo me embargo, no podía romper el contrato, aunque lo deseara con todas mi fuerzas.

—Es mejor que paremos con esto— me separe y el me soltó sin oponerse— de verdad que mi cuerpo esta traicionándome— me senté a su lado y deposite mi cabeza en su pecho y el me rodeo con sus brazos.

—sí, te entiendo a mí me pasa lo mismo, mi cuerpo actúa como el de un adolescente cuando te ve—

—pero eres hombre… en ustedes es normal… yo me siento como una zorra, no me puedo controlar— me separo de su pecho para verme.

—Isabella no eres una zorra, no quiero escuchar eso de nuevo, eres muy joven niña, tu cuerpo está experimentando nuevas cosas, entre esas el placer que tiene esa facultad de ser algo… adictivo y no sabes cómo me siento al saber que toda esa energía la vas a desbordar conmigo, sentirás tanto placer que te hare delirar—sus brazos me abrazaron al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de sus sonrisa, un sonido que se estaba convirtiendo en melodía para mis oídos.

El celular sonó, y él lo contesto de inmediato, me separe para verle.

—Alice… ¿tan pronto?— me miro y sonrió— creo que habrá un cambio de planes…


	8. preparativos

_**Preparativos**_

Fueron las dos horas más cortas de mi vida, Alice había llegado por mí, pero Carlisle no esperaría hasta mañana para hablar con mi madre, lo haría ahora mismo, él lo había dicho, no iba a soportar estar lejos de mí nuevamente.

—Oh por Dios mira eso, esto va en serio—chillaba mi amiga mientras sostenía mi mano en la que reposaba el exuberante anillo— es hermoso bella.

—Gracias Alice, si es hermoso— contemple con entusiasmo la hermosa piedra que despedía un brillo cautivador, mire a Carlisle que iba concentrado en la conducción, mientras sonreía con agrado.

—bueno y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿están seguros de lo que van a hacer? —pregunto mi amiga acercándose a nosotros desde el asiento trasero.

—Alice, nada me volverá a separar de Isabella, ni su madre y es momento de dialogar, ahora o ahora— terminando de decir esto me miro con intensidad y con su hermosas sonrisa torcida que me estaba gustando más de lo normal, yo sonreí me encantaba que fuera decidido.

—tu sí que no te andas por las ramas—comento Alice mientras volvía a su asiento.

Al llegar nos espero en el auto y Carlisle me tomo de la mano mientras nos acercábamos a la casa yo estaba nerviosa he inquieta, le mire y el con tranquilidad toco el timbre.

Me acaricio la nuca y sonrió.

—Tranquila niña todo saldrá bien, deja de mover tanto las piernas—me guiño un ojo y volvió a tomarme de la mano.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en mí y luego en Carlisle se abrieron en sobremanera sin dar crédito a lo que veía, pero no había rabia, estaba sorprendida.

—Buenas noches Renee ¿podemos pasar? —mi madre no contesto y lo fulmino con la mirada, pero se hiso a un lado en señal de que podíamos pasar, mi rostro se fue al piso no fui capaz de seguir viéndola.

—Gracias— dijo al pasar por su lado, nos sentamos en la sala, mi madre nos siguió y se sentó, mirando nuestras manos enlazadas.

— ¿Así que estabas en cine?— me pregunto con sarcasmo, podía ver la rabia en sus ojos. Carlisle guardo silencio— y usted como se atreve a venir aquí después de lo que ha hecho— su voz se elevó dos octavas.

—Renee, no he venido aquí con la intención de convencerla de nada, ni de disculparme o intentar agradarle, he venido esta noche a serle sincero y a participarle que nuestra relación va en serio—estaba sorprendida al igual que yo.

— ¿cómo puede decir eso después lo que pretende con mi hija…?

—No pretendo menos que hacerla mi esposa— le interrumpió Carlisle con su tono mandón y seguro— yo amo a Isabella y quiero hacerla mi esposa, ella es una mujer extraordinaria que ha cautivado mi corazón de maneras sorprendentes.

— ¿mujer? Es una niña! Podría ser su hija— Renee soltó unas lagrima y luego intento controlarse, en ese momento me quebré.

—sé que es difícil Renee para usted, la entiendo perfectamente yo también soy padre, y seria incapaz de hacer algo que lastime a su hija, mis intenciones son las mejores para con ella, su hija necesita que la apoye en esta etapa tan importante de su vida, en la formación de su propia familia y hoy hemos venido para invitarla a ser parte de esto, en 2 meses será nuestra boda, no quiero contender con usted, a partir de este momento somos una familia, ya que su hija es mi prometida—Carlisle levanto nuestras manos, mostrando el hermoso anillo, Renee lo miro enternecida y dolida mientras lloraba sin control.

Me puse en pie y camine hacia ella a lo que ella respondió y nos abrasamos llorando sin control.

— ¿En verdad lo amas tanto?—pregunto entre sollozos

—Así es mama—

— ¿y estas segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer?—

—todo lo que quiero es estar con el— conteste con sinceridad.

—Entonces tienes mi aprobación— mi madre se separó mirándonos a los dos— si esto es lo que realmente anhelan y lo que hace feliz a mi hija lo apoyare. Carlisle siento que ha sido sincero conmigo esta noche, así que espero que cumpla y haga de mi Isabella la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

Carlisle desplego su sonrisa encantadora— eso ni lo dude Renee, ella será la mujer más afortunada—

Después de un largo rato en el que mi madre hablo largo y tendido con él, se marchó depositando un beso tierno en mi frente.

**-1 mes después….-**

Mi vida había tenido un cambio de 180 grados, había dejado la universidad por este semestre ya que el otro año comenzaría de nuevo mi carrea, la relación entre Carlisle y mi madre había crecido muchísimo lo había llegado a querer en verdad, Alice seguía trabajando en los detalles de la boda que para mi gusto era demasiado exagerada, pero no podía quejarme mi prometido le había hecho entrega de una tarjeta de crédito con una irreal suma de dinero, cosa que me sorprendía de Carlisle, siempre dándome todo sin medidas a veces pensaba si a su hijo le agradaría eso, no había conocido todavía a Edward, ni siquiera había hablado con él, Carlisle se mantenía muy reservado respecto a ese tema y para finalizar el día de hoy cumplía un mes exacto de estar comprometida, Alice pasaría por mí para medirme el vestido y en la noche tendría una cena con Carlisle.

—podrías bajarle a la velocidad Alice, en serio quiero llegar a mi boda a fin de mes—le reproche, mientras intentaba sostenerme lo que más podía en el asiento del copiloto.

—pues si en realidad te quisieras casar no me dijeras eso, si llegamos tarde el diseñador de la casa de chanel no tendrá tu vestido a tiempo y además tenemos que revisar cómo va el cultivo de las rosas y falta todavía organizar todo lo del envió, y ni siquiera hemos ido a ver el lugar.

—ya basta Alice no me presiones con lo del lugar sabes que Carlisle aún no ha podido ir allá (el lugar del evento seria en su casa en Forks) ha tenido muchos problemas en la constructora y eso que su hijo está a cargo o eso tengo entendido.

—hey ¿qué has sabido del chico, No le conoces aun?— pregunto curiosa.

—pues casi nada, sé que se llama Edward, que está en Londres a cargo de la empresa de Carlisle allá, que es ingeniero civil y que tiene 22 años, solo eso ni siquiera sé cómo es, no habla mucho de él.

—mmm, como raro ¿será tan guapo como su padre? Porque si es así, no tendría ningún inconveniente en que te convirtieras en mi suegra— las dos explotamos en risas…

—Estás loca Alice, pero me agradaría que hicieras parte de mi familia—

—oye otra cosa ¿cómo han estado las manos de Carlisle? quietas o….

—Alice…—

— ¿qué, Por qué no me quieres decir? … anda mojigata ya se rompió el contrato jajaja

—claro que no y es todo lo que te diré— Carlisle se había mantenido a la distancia, siempre le costaba estar cerca de mí, por lo regular me visitaba en casa, así le era más fácil, ya tenía un mes de no pisar su departamento, argumentaba que era por mi propio bien, había conocido una faceta diferente de él, ahora éramos amigos, hablábamos de muchas cosas y le había llegado a querer en verdad, no podría hablar de amor ese tema estaba vetado para ambos y lo prefería así, sin embargo todo este tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que Carlisle era un hombre bueno.

Llegamos al lugar y el vestido se me veía precioso era completamente transparente en la parte delantera con un encaje que tapaba escasamente mis pechos, y en la parte trasera un escote que descendía un poco más, debajo de mis caderas, y la falda era amplia y copiosa, con encaje tul y seda.

—Wow está muy lindo Bella pareces una diosa bajada del olimpo—

—gracias Alice me encanta, es solo que no podre ponerme nada debajo de el —

—Esa es la idea preciosa— comento el diseñador mirando al duende de forma cómplice a lo que ella sonrió—

—Bella nada de bragas jajaj, solo llevaras las medias con el liguero… vas a sorprender al novio.

—¿queeee? Pero…

—Pero nada y quédate quieta que no hemos terminado—me indico el diseñador.

El resto del día la pasamos de un lado para otro ultimando detalles, eran mil cosas y todo era tan costoso, así que en la tarde Alice me llevo a mi casa para prepararme para la cena de esta noche.

Escogí un vestido estilo talego, corto, en seda, manga sisa y en un estampado de flores muy romántico, me alise el cabello y lo deje suelto, calce unos tacones cerrados con plataforma súper altos color nude, me vi al espejo y me encanto lo que vi, el vestido estaba corto pero me encantaba.

—Cariño ya llego— me informo mi madre, así que tome mi bolso y Salí.

Me esperaba fuera del auto y se veía precioso, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, traía puesta una franela gris con un escote redondo algo profundo, que marcaba su tonificado pecho y abdomen, un pantalón negro con un metalizado muy sutil y un blazer negro.

— Te ves preciosa— sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando me vio y la chispa de deseo se encendió en sus ojos azules, se acercó a mí y tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos me deposito un sutil beso, de inmediato se separó, en realidad me decepcioné, esperaba más.

—vamos se hace tarde — caminamos al auto y arrancamos.

— ¿qué tal tu día, como va todo en la constructora?—pregunte para romper el silencio.

— excelente, todo se está solucionando, le debo mucho a Edward en verdad, ha trabajado muy duro.

—mmm que bueno, me alegra en verdad—

—Gracias cariño— y deposito una mano en mi rodilla mientras sonreía— ¿qué tal tu día?

—Pues agitado, hoy tuve la medición del vestido—

—y que tal ¿te ha gustado?—

—pues me ha encantado, pero sé que a ti te encantara mucho más— me miro y en sus ojos salto la curiosidad.

— ¿por qué lo dices? —

— No te diré nada, eso lo sabrás el día de la boda—a lo que él se quedó pensativo y sonriendo, que se estaría imaginando.

—bueno te quería comentar que en dos semanas iremos a Forks, estaremos una semana descansado y compartiendo en familia—

—qué bueno que lo mencionas, porque Alice me ha estado presionando con lo del lugar—

—dile que se tranquilice, de echo tengo pensado que esa semana podrán ir tu madre, Phil y Alice, mi hijo vendrá de Londres con su novia y su cuñado, también vendrá mi sobrino Jacob, en fin estará toda la familia.

Así que su hijo tenía novia, un dato nuevo y nada agradable para mi amiga, estaba nerviosa y si no les agradaba.

— ¿qué piensas? te has quedado callada—

— Nada, es solo que me asusta si no les caigo bien—

—no quiero que te preocupes por eso, no va a pasar y te repito si lo dices por Edward, tu misma te darás cuanta que no hay nada que temer, él es un chico muy maduro y compresivo.

Después de un momento llegamos a su casa, cosa que me sorprendió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos estado allí, desde que habíamos estado solos.

— ¿Y esto?— pregunte confundida.

—hoy cenaremos en casa ¿hay algún problema con eso?—su sonrisa se desplego victoriosa

—Estaremos solos—trate de que mi voz no temblara.

—Así es cariño, últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros y la verdad es que mi cuerpo necesita sentirte— su mirada se llenó de deseo, acercándose tomo mi rostro y me beso profundamente.

Por un lado me agradaba porque también quería estar a solas con él, pero no confiaba en la prudencia de nuestros cuerpos.

Al entrar al lujoso apartamento nos encontramos que estaba lleno de velas que iluminaban la estancia y rosas rojas ubicadas estratégicamente que acentuaban la decoración.

Y en el balcón se podía ver la elegante mesa con la misma decoración.

**POV EN TERCERA PERSONA**

Carlisle miraba a bella, mientras ella caminaba en la estancia apreciando la decoración, no podía despegar los ojos de su esbelta figura, de sus piernas desnudas, en verdad la deseaba como un loco quería disfrutar de una romántica velada con ella pero la lujuria no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa, que romperle el vestido, rasgarle las bragas y follarla duro, pero luego ella le miro sonriente y el quedo desarmado, no podía tomarle así, ella era tan delicada, tan niña si perdía el control podría lastimarla de muchas maneras y no quería eso, realmente le importaba esta chica, se acercó, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente pero el olor de sus sexo lo embriago.

— Te deseo Isabella— la chica se sonrojo y le miro intensamente con la inocencia que la caracterizaba.

Bella lo tomo con sus inexpertas manos invitándolo a continuar con el beso a lo que el reacciono de inmediato tomo su redondo trasero entre sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza mientras la levantaba a lo que ella enrosco sus piernas en su cintura, despojándose de sus tacones.

Carlisle la llevó al mueble y la recostó suavemente mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba encima de ella, su mano tomo su cuello y bajo hasta tomar el pecho de la chica, no llevaba sujetador, lo que lo puso más duro de lo que estaba, al sentir su pequeño pezón despertar, fue bajando acariciando sus caderas sus muslos ¿hasta dónde lo permitiría llegar? Su mano viajo lentamente por su muslo interno en dirección a su coño, cuando llego allí puedo notar lo húmedo que estaba y esto termino de desquiciarlo.

— ¿en serio me quieres volver loco? — se levantó viendo su aniñado rostro sonrojado por el placer, ella sonrió.

— ¿Quien comenzó?—respondió ella levantando una ceja.

— ¿quieres sentir placer bebe?— se acercó y deposito un suave beso mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella afirmo con la cabeza, a lo que Carlisle no daba crédito, así que la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación depositándola de inmediato sobre la cama, ella lo miraba con lujuria, pero sabía que no era el momento para hacerla suya.

Tomo su vestido y lo subió un poco debajo de sus pecho dejándole su plano abdomen al descubierto, se aproximó y comenzó a besarle el vientre, a lo que ella gimió de placer, mientras la besaba en un ágil movimiento le rompió las bragas y quedo de pie frente a ella, que lo miraba con deseo y con temor.

—Tranquila cariño, hoy no haremos nada, pero me has pedido que te de placer y yo sencillamente no puedo negarte nada.

Se aproximó nuevamente a ella la tomo por sus rodilla abriendo sus piernas al tope, dejando su coño húmedo completamente expuesto, el olor de su sexo lo golpeo con fuerza a lo que de inmediato se aproximó para deleitarse en su sabor.

Isabella gemía a todo pulmón y sin parar, y Carlisle se concentró en que su lengua le provocara su segundo orgasmo, pasado un momento tembló en sus brazos y supo que ella había finalizado, acaricio sus piernas mientras las besaba, se aproximó a ella para verle, sus ojos estaban soñolientos mientras una sonrisa se desplegaba por su rostro y se acomodaba a medio lado, la beso en los labias con ternura y acomodo su vestido, bella había caído en un profundo sueño, por lo que decidió dejarla descansar mientras tomaba un poco de aire fresco en el balcón.

Ya casi conocerá a Edward ¿cómo creen que será su encuentro? Comenten comenten!


	9. MIL DISCULPAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS

HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, QUIERO OFRECER MIS DISCULPAS PORQUE EFECTIVAMNETE NO HABIA SUBIDO UN CAPITULO, YA COLOQUE TODO AL DIA, Y AHORA LO PODEMOS ENCONTRAR COMO EL CAPITULO 6 TITULADO PLACER, ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y APORBECHO PARA DESEARLES UNA FELIZ SEMANA SANTA NO TENGO FECHA DE PUBLICACION, PERO PUEDO DARLES UNA SORPRESA ESTA SEMANA, ESTEN PENDIENTES Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS POR SUS RW QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS ANONIMAS: CARLA CULLEN, GUEST, VERDEJADE, ROSA, GRACIAS CHICAS NO LES PUEDO DEVOLVER POR INBOX MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA LOCA, UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL A MI SINCERA AMIGA COOL- ERA SI EFECTIVAMENTE TENGO UNA ORTOGRAFIA ESPANSOSA POR LO QUE LE DOY GRACIAS A DIOS DE QUE EXISTA ES CORRECTOR ORTOGRAFIO DE WORD. Y PARA FINALIZAR UN SALUDO Y MICHAS GRACIAS A MI AMIGA NADIA16 POR SER LA PRIMERA EN DEJAR SU RW DE APOYO MIL GRACIAS PRECIOSA A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES Y A TODOS LOS ANONIMOS. ALGO IMPORTANTE EN EL PROXIMO CAP SERA EL ENCUENTRO DE BELLA Y EDWARD, TENGO YA ALGUNAS IDEAS PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME ESCRIBIERAN COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE ESTOS DOS SE CONOSCAN POR PRIMERA VEZ HELP ME PRECIOSAS UNA ABRAZO BIEN GRANDE Y MUCHAS BENDICIONES. 


	10. Forks

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo un capítulo más, espero que les guste y que perdonen todo lo que me tarde, el próximo capítulo ya lo estoy terminando espero subirlo esta semana y adivinen quien aparecerá en el…**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras por sus comentarios me animan muchísimo a continuar con esta historia, espero sus comentarios para este capítulo ¿algunas ideas para el encuentro Bella x Edward? No se queden sin comentar, muchos besitos…..**

**Forks**

No se cuanto tiempo trascurrió pero de repente me desperté desorientada, las imágenes y las sensaciones regresaban vividas, me revise y no tenía mis bragas, luego recordé que Carlisle las había roto, me levante y acomode mi cabello, el vestido y Salí.

Carlisle se encontrado en el balcón con la vista perdida en la ciudad mientras tomaba un trago, me fui aproximando y en cuanto me vio sonrió.

—Hola preciosa ¿lista para cenar?— con su mano me indico que me acercara.

Camine hacia el cual niña traviesa descalza, dejo el trago a un lado y me rodeo con sus brazos pegándome a su fuerte pecho mientras enterraba su cabeza en mis cabellos.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido?— le pregunte algo avergonzada.

—No mucho escasos 10 minutos ¿disfrutaste?—me sonroje sabia a que se refería, pero por más que la vergüenza se apoderase de mí, debía confesar que el placer de un orgasmo era la experiencia más extraordinaria y adictiva que podía haber.

—Creo que eso ni se debe preguntar, tú lo sabes— el me separo un poco para mírame intensamente y divertido a la vez.

—Digamos que quiero que mi ego crezca más—sonrió divertido.

—No es por tu ego que lo dices, quieres ponerme como un tomate—

Carlisle tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que le mirase.

—Bella cariño, debes comenzar a ver el sexo como algo muy natural, dentro de poco tu serás mi esposa, mi mujer y yo seré completamente tuyo la sexualidad va a ser un tema de todos los días, me alegra que comiences a disfrutar de eso, porque es solo un poco de placer en comparación con el que vas a experimentar después.

Me quede pensativa ¿podía haber algo más placentero?

— este departamento y mi auto por saber que estás pensando.

—es que es lo más…—como no sonar pervertida—…bueno que he experimentado, el placer es adictivo.

Carlisle nuevamente me acercó a su pecho y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

—tienes razón, es mejor que cambiemos de tema por esta noche, quiero concentrarme en que disfrutes esta velada y si pierdo la cordura, puedo echar todo a perder.

Luego nos sentamos a cenar, la comida estaba exquisita, y tenía mucha hambre, no se a que se debía que me sintiera tan hambrienta, al finalizar nos quedamos platicando y luego me llevo a casa.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES

—Isabella… Isabella… cariño despierta hemos llegado— fui despertando poco a poco, me dolía todo el cuerpo ¿dónde estaba? Todo me daba vueltas, oh nooo ay va….

Mi cuerpo reacciono y el vómito siguiente me impulso fuera hacia adelante, una manos me tomaron por la cintura al tiempo que recogían mi cabello.

Hacía mucho frio cuando termine abrí lentamente mis ojos y a la vista se encontraba una hermosa casa muy lujosa para estar rodeada de tanto verde, un bosque se extendía alrededor de todo, era hermoso definitivamente ya estábamos en forks.

— ¿cariño te encuentras bien? — Carlisle soltó mi agarre y escuche cuando salió del auto, todavía mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Mi puerta se abrió y sentí cuando Carlisle me tomo en sus brazos, cerré los ojos fuertemente para evitar el mareo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— escuche la voz de una mujer que no reconocí

— si es solo el viaje ha sido muy largo ¿está la habitación lista?—

—claro que sí señor venga yo le ayudo, Gabriel el equipaje pronto

Sentí cuando mi cabeza recostó la almohada y ya no escuchaba nada solo una puerta al cerrarse.

— ¿cómo te sientes? — Carlisle me toco la cabeza y me sentí tan patética que el viaje en su última recta en auto me haya afectado tanto.

—Dame un minuto— levante un dedo

—Marga te está preparando algo para el malestar—

Después de tomar lo que haya sido que me preparo la amable mujer me sentí mucho mejor pero me quede en cama.

el viaje había sido muy largo y estaba exhausta, Alice vendría en dos días debía terminar de ultimar detalles con el envió de las cosas de la boda, mi madre vendría faltando una semana para la boda y el hijo de Carlisle y su novia vendrían dentro de 4 días, así que mientras tanto él y yo estaríamos solos.

— ¿Quieres tomarte un baño? — Carlisle me abraso por la espalda el vientre de manera sensual al tiempo que me besaba el cuello, mientras permanecíamos en la cama.

—Hace mucho frio— me di la vuelta y le abrace con fuerza a lo que el rio—tu estas caliente—

—oh si eso ni lo dudes—su sonrisa se hiso audible y no se refería al clima.

— y entonces ¿te quieres dar un baño? para que te relajes y descanses mucho más— con ese tono tan sensual y esa mirada ya me daban ganas.

— ¿Lo tomaras conmigo?—y no pude creer que lo haya dicho, exploté en risa y enterré mi cara en su pecho, él también sonreía.

—vez quien empieza, claro que moriría por darme un baño contigo—me separo para mírame— pero no sería prudente, lo que si me gustaría seria ducharte, enjabonar tu cuerpo mientras te doy un masaje en la espalda… ¿qué te parece?— su voz sonaba tan caliente que sentí como me humedecía, estaba empezando a desear a este hombre.

—Está bien—

— iré a preparar la tina, mientras puedes cambiarte, ponerte cómoda, en el closet hay batas, escoge la que quieras, te avisare en cuanto esté lista.

Tome rápidamente una de las susodichas y luego de quitarme todo me abrigue en esta, era de color negro, me mire en el espejo de la recamara y mi piel se veía aún más blanca en contraste al otro color.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— pregunto después de unos minutos Carlisle desde el baño.

—Claro ya estoy lista—le sonreí nerviosa a lo que el correspondió con una igual pero mucho más atrevida.

—bien, pasa y espérame en la tina, en un momento estaré contigo—se acercó a mí y beso dulcemente mi frente, luego desapareció por la puerta de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Entre al acogedor baño, muy lujoso por cierto, tenía una decoración entre moderna y tradicional, las luces estaban tenues y se podía aspirar un delicioso olor a Gardenias proveniente de unas velas.

Lo primero que hice fue lavar mis dientes para quitar en amargo sabor del malestar de hace un momento, cuando termine me quite la bata quedando completamente desnuda y me introduje en la bañera, el agua estaba deliciosa y las espumas cubrieron mis hombros cuando me introduje por completo, repose mi cabeza en la tina y me relaje por completo esperando a Carlisle, esto de por si era un masaje delicioso.

Pasado un momento entro Carlisle con una botella y una copa al mirarme se sorprendió pero luego una sonrisa alumbro su rostro, coloco la botella a un lado, se acercó para darme un apasionado beso.

— ¿cómo está el agua?—

—esta deliciosa me he relajado un poco—

—y eso que no he comenzado bebe— se sentó en el suelo al lado de la tina, coloco una mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia sus labios con pasión desenfrenada introduciendo su lengua con un poco de violencia en mi boca.

—te deseo tanto cariño, siento impotencia al tenerte aquí completamente desnuda y no poder hacerte mía, deseo estar contigo aquí adentro.

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y sus ojos me miraban como si contemplara algo sorprendente, maravillado de lo que veía.

—bien ahora recuéstate ponte cómoda, comenzaré con tus pies— mi recosté nuevamente, él se ubicó al otro lado, le entregué uno de mis pies húmedos y lo tomo entre sus manos, aplico una especie de aceite y comenzó a masajearlo con sus dedos presionando un poco, eso y su mirada cargada de deseo puesta en mi me excitó, Carlisle cuando se lo proponía era muy caliente, era la combinación perfecta, para ser sincera me entregaría a él en este instante si me lo pidiera.

— ¿Te gusta? —y presiono su dedo en la palma de mi pie lográndome soltar un gemido de placer.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero estaba en un éxtasis de placer y solo había tocado mis pies y mis hombros, era gelatina en sus manos, a este punto ya estaba muy excitada y más cuando en intervalos se acercaba a susurrarme cosas calientes al oído y aprovechaba para besarme los labios con pasión o morderme suavemente el cuello o los hombros.

Su mano me tomo firmemente del cuello, su mirada transformada por la lujuria me hacía imposible apartar la mía, sus dedos fueron bajando suavemente por mi clavícula y luego por en medio de mis pechos sin tocarlos, pero eso no evito que me estremeciera, fue bajando hasta llegar al abdomen su rostro se fue aproximando al mío, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, su mano acaricio mi vientre suavemente y su lengua húmeda y tibia se introdujo en mi oído haciéndome gemir, sus dedos viajaron ágilmente a mi coño mojado introduciéndose entre mis pliegues , mi gemido se intensifico, su lengua perforando mi oído era la combinación perfecta para perder el control, sus dedos se movían ahora rápidamente y mis caderas le seguían el paso.

—eso es cariño, que rico es escucharte gemir, mmm… disfruta Isabella siénteme—su ritmo se intensifico presionando más mi clítoris, su lengua volvió a mi oído y yo no aguantaba más, sentía el clímax a punto de estallar en mi vientre.

—Córrete para mí— sus palabras y la velocidad de su mano fueron el detónate perfecto para venirme, el placer exploto en todo mi cuerpo y grite tan fuerte que no pude escuchar más nada.

Luego caí al fondo de la bañera derramando el agua y la espuma, caí en un estado de relajación total, mi rostro se sumergió en el agua pero de inmediato los brazos de Carlisle me sacaron a la superficie.

— Cariño — sus labios me besaron pero yo estaba medio inconsciente, un sueño se había apoderado de mi—Isabella debes salir de la tina.

Al ver que no reaccionaba me cargo y me saco de la tina empapando toda su ropa, me llevó a la ducha y poniéndome en pie abrió el grifo, el agua tibia callo en mi rostro y cuerpo, su brazo me sostenía de la cintura, después de sacar el jabón envolvió mi cuerpo en la bata y nuevamente me cargo en sus brazos para depositándome en la cama, la suave almohada acogió mi cabeza, sentí cuando beso mi frente, pero mis ojos y mis sentidos ya me habían transportado a la dimensión de los sueños.

**Carlisle no deja descansar a bella, este hombre ha perdido la cabeza por esta chica ¿será que bella se estará enamorando de este hombre o es solo el placer? Cuéntenme que les parece esta relación y el rumbo que lleva.**


End file.
